Una extraña realidad
by Miss Diggory Krum
Summary: ASI SON LAS COSAS, NUEVO CAPITULO! ¿James gordito?... ¿Lily la más fea de todas?... ¿Sirius un insoportable egolatra?... ¿COSAS IMPOSIBLES? Así es la extraña realidad... LEAN! Y no olviden los reviews q si no me toman por loca
1. Una extraña realidad

**

* * *

1. Una extraña realidad**

* * *

---En tu mochila puse algunos pastelillos de zarzamora y queso, empanadas de calabaza y unas ranas de chocolate

---Vamos querida, déjalo subir o perderá el tren

---Aquí tienes unos sickles por si te da hambre en el camino

---Gracias mamá... --- el niño abrió sus regordetes brazos y rodeó a su madre

---Te quiero mucho Jim... te voy a extrañar tanto...

---Adiós papá--- abrazó también la mago y luego subió al reluciente expreso de Hogwarts.

Iba empujando con dificultad su baúl pues en una mano traía la jaula de su lechuza Kira. Alumnos de todas las edades cruzaban por el pasillo, lo empujaban o chocaban con él pretendiendo que no existía... después de todo era de los nuevos, un simple mocoso, un chico de primer año.

Finalmente encontró un compartimiento vacío antes de que el tren iniciara su marcha, echo toda sus cosas adentros y se dejó caer en el asiento agotado. Kira revoloteaba nerviosa.

---Tranquila, prometo que no estarás mucho tiempo en la jaula, toma... --- abrió su mochila y tomó una de as empanadas de calabaza, le acercó la mitad al ave y la otra se la llevo a la boca... se miró a si mismo sobre el reflojo del cristal: su rostro redondo acentuaba más sus mejillas abultadas y sus ojos apacibles se veían muy grandes con aquellas estorbosas y gruesas gafas negras, su cabello revuelto y azabache apenas si le cubría la frente, estilo fraile de la edad media.

Se vio las moronas de empanada alrededor de la boca y recordó a su padre diciéndole: "Pronto dejaras de ver tus pies si dejas que tu estomago crecer tanto". Bueno pues, le recordaba con amabilidad el hecho de estar gordito... bonachón y abrazable, corregiría su madre. ¡Pero que hacerle! No podía resistirse a ningún postre, a ningún platillo con chocolate, caramelo, jalea, chispas de colores, crema dulce...

---¿Te sientes bien?--- el muchacho dejó de divagar y se dio cuenta que tenía la frente pegada al cristal y se relamía los labios una y otra vez

---Eh, si... --- ¡que hacerle! Así era él, así era James Potter.

------

---¿Primer curso?

---¿Disculpa?

---Te pregunté pelirroja que si eres de primer año

---Eh si...

---Pues no dejes salir el miedo--- la chica tomó su brillo de labios y se lo puso, luego le sonrió a la otra--- Dice Christian que solo así no te ignorarán...

---¿Christian?

---Mi hermano... yo soy Josephine Donnely

---Hola... me llamo Lily ---se dieron un apretón de manos, pero fue más una sacudida pues la pelirroja no dejaba de temblar de nervios--- Evans...

---Yo también soy de las nuevas... ¿por qué no subimos antes de que sea tarde? --- Lily miró más detenidamente a la chica: ojos grises, labios gruesos, cabello tan negro como el carbón con suaves rizos que caían sobre su espalda y su piel tan blanca como la suya.

--Por cierto, puedes llamarme Jo--- le sonrió por segunda vez. Extrañamente le pareció sentir un poco de esa seguridad que se notaba en su nueva compañera

Entraron al tren escarlata, dentro había más ruido que fuera, o eso le parecía a Evans. Todos cruzaban sin percatarse quien estaba en el camino, parecía no haber personas amigables en el colegio mágico.

---¡Vamos, quita esa cara! No te dejes asustar tan rápido... dice mi hermano que a veces hablo demasiado, pero yo opino que la personas son las que no hablan, jaja... ¡mira, un compartimiento vacío! --- entraron y acomodaron sus cosas antes de que se iniciara el movimiento--- Christian me prohibió acercarme a sus amigos desde que uno de ellos dijo que le gustaba... se puso muy celoso de que prefiriera estar conmigo que con él... así que por el momento estoy sola en el colegio.

---Yo también... no conozco a nadie.

---Eh, creo que me expliqué mal... quiero decir que no tengo novio... usualmente Christian los espanta como moscas

---Ooooh! Bueno... eh, yo tampoco... eh, tu sabes... --- Lily se coloreó las mejillas a un tono cercano al de su cabello.

---No te preocupes, dicen que hay buena mercancía en Hogwarts para las chicas lindas--- le guiñó el ojo y sonrió

---Si claro... --- Lily comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares fijando su mirada en ellos... ¿chica linda¡¿ella!

No era más que una chiquilla flaca y pequeña, sin forma más que de tabla (nada por delante y nada por detrás), labios delgados y un poco descoloridos, su cabello ¡un desastre! No encontraba forma de controlarlo más que sujetándolo en una colita y después trenzarlo... lo único rescatable: sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

¡Pero quien ve los ojos cuando se es controlado en un 99 por las hormonas!... ¿Linda Lily Evans¡Si, claro!

* * *

**Hola a toooooooodos!**

Se que probablemente me quieran asesinar todos por empezar un fic nuevo sin haber terminado los anteriores, jejeje... pero inevitablemente se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y no pude tragarmela y fingir que nunca habia nacido. El caso es que he aquí la ociosidad de las vacaciones, jeje, pero bueno le sdoy la oportunidad de leerlo, me dan su opinión y si creen qeu este fic tiene potencial DIGANMELO... si de plano no le ven futuro, pues ni lo continuo...

Por favor! Diganme: le sigo o no? Es cuestion de ustedes...bayoooooooo!

**Miss Diggory Krum**


	2. En un andén

**

* * *

2. En un andén...

* * *

**

---¿Qué hacías pegado a la ventana?

---Eh, nada en especial --- el tren había empezado su avance por los campos de Inglaterra. El paisaje del exterior era el más hermoso que cualquiera de los dos niños hubiese visto antes: enormes y verdes campiñas, el cielo de un azul que arrancaba sonrisas, ni una sola nube que opacara los rayos dorados.

---Creí que vomitarías o algo así, debiste ver tu cara... --- se rió tímidamente haciendo que James se apenara--- Lo siento, ya no pude preguntarte si podía quedarme aquí, es solo que todos los demás compartimientos están llenos.

---No hay problema... ¿Y como te llamas?

---Remus Lupin... --- James miró aquellos ojos ambarinos enmarcados por unas enormes ojeras, como si no hubiese podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía el rostro un poco huesudo al igual que el resto del cuerpo, parecía que solo se sostenía en su puro esqueleto. --- ¿Y tu?

---James Potter...

---Mucho gusto James... ¿en que curso estas?

---Es mi primer año... --- deslizó su mano en su mochila y sacó sus dos pastelillos de zarzamora --- ¿Quieres uno?

---Eh, gracias... --- Remus estiró su mano flaca y temblorosa y tomó el bocadillo. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de darle una mordida, mientras que James en cuestión de segundos se la había acabado. --- Yo también soy nuevo.

El camino se transformaba mientras que ellos continuaban con su sencilla plática. El cielo poco a poco iba oscureciéndose, perdiendo ese color vivo y dejando escondido tras unas montañas rocosas el astro rey. Al poco tiempo también se notaba el cambio del clima, ya no era cálido y agradable sino que comenzaba a sentirse la humedad de los bosques y el inicio de los vientos otoñales.

Su primer amigo ¡un flacucho! seguro se burlarían de él ahora... miró de reojo al niño a su lado, era mucho más alto que él y parecía haber algo en su mirada que lo tranquilizaba. James pensó que si se portaba bien con aquel chico tendría un compañero, un aliado, alguien con quien poder estar sin que se burlara o le recordara lo "pachoncito" que era.

* * *

---Bueno parece que llegamos--- Jo se puso la capa sobre su uniforme nuevo, Lily la imitó para después ataviarse la bufanda.

Salieron del tren sintiendo el aire helado sobre sus caras pero se quedaron quietas pues sobre el anden del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade había demasiada gente. La atmósfera se notaba fría y cualquiera se podía imaginar los nubarrones sobre ellos... ninguna estrella ni la luna se atrevían a asomarse sobre esa cortina oscura. Lily aspiró el suave aroma a pino, algún bosque no debía estar muy lejos... o eso pensó.

Todos tratando de encontrar a sus amigos, abordando las diligencias tiradas por caballos invisibles, hablando acerca de sus vacaciones o de sus planes para el nuevo año escolar.. poco a poco pudieron moverse entre la gente.

---Ahí esta Jared Martins y Anthony Miles... por allá está Edward Hawkstone... Robbie Dawson... Colin Jackson... Vincent Holmes--- la morena mencionaba nombres de sus conocidos al tiempo que se cruzaban en el camino... al menos serían un par de años mayores todos aquellos chicos.

---¡Donny!

---¡Blacky! --- mencionó con un cariño sarcástico al chico frente a ella

---No te vi en King's Cross ni en el tren.. por un momento creí que no te habían aceptado en Hogwarts

---Pues aquí me tienes... ¿para que soy buena?

---Mmmm... --- la miró de pies a cabeza--- con la capa puesta no de mucho, talvez a lo largo del año--- sonrió y se alejo de las chicas, al parecer nunca había notado la presencia de Evans.

---¿Y él era...?

---Sirius Black... míralo--- ambas lo siguieron con los ojos, se acercaba a las chicas, intercambiaban palabras, ellas se reían y luego se iba con el siguiente grupo de niñas.

Sirius Black... un niño delgado, un poco más alto de lo normal, de evidente mirada pícara, el cabello le llegaba más allá de sus ojos y personalidad que brillaba a la primera.

---Recomendación: aléjate de él

---¿Por qué?

---Es un coqueto y es muy listo... para cualquier chica eso es una pésima combinación

---¿Qué podría hacer? Solo tiene 11 años...

---Lo he visto con brujas de 15... ¿qué le pueden ver? Aún no me lo explico... talvez la gran seguridad que tiene o su sonrisa...

---O ambas... --- la pelirroja seguía examinándolo pues nunca había visto una sonrisa tan perfecta, tan radiante... y la confianza que dejaba en cada paso era cosa indiscutible, a simple vista se notaba.

---O sea talvez que escoge a las más bonitas pero también a las más tontas... --- Jo comenzó a reírse junto a Lily mientras caminaban hacia una figura "humana" de poco más de 3 metros de altura que gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Los de primero por aquí!" mientras sostenía una linterna en lo alto para alumbrar el camino.

* * *

---¿A dónde tenemos que ir ahora?

---Mmmm... no lo sé --- James trató de ver algún cara amigable entre la gente pero solo podía ver personas que se burlaría de él como le era usual en el colegio, definitivamente no quería empezar mal...

---James... ¿te sientes bien? --- Remus le sacudió el hombro y lo miró de cerca.

---¿Qué?

---Pareces estar sudando y hace demasiado frío para que eso suceda...

---Eh no... solo debemos buscar a... --- se giró y chocó con una sombra gigantesca, James se calló de sentón.

---¿Qué tenemos por aquí? --- una luz brillo sobre el rostro de Potter. Él se cubrió un poco los ojos y vislumbro un rostro pero no por mucho tiempo pues sintió que algo lo agarraba por la espalda y lo alzaba como si fuera un títere. ---Ya está... deberías mirar por donde caminas amiguito.

---Eh... lo siento... --- James miró mejor la figura¡un gigante! --- nosotros, eh...

---¿Son de primero? --- Remus movió la cabeza afirmativamente, estaba igual de asombrado que su amigo como para articular palabra pues no todos los días podías ver un gigante delante de ti. --- ¿Cómo se llaman?

---Remus... y yo soy James.

---Bueno chicos¿por qué no me siguen a la orilla del lago? El banquete no tarda en comenzar y ustedes son los invitados de honor --- les sonrió amigablemente entre una maraña de pelo que tenía por barba. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero dejaban escapar una chispa de luz que tan pronto notaron, perdieron el miedo.

* * *

**HoLax!**

Bueno a petición de una lectora (si, martha tu tambien cuentas, pero no es lo mismo qeu tu me digas SIGUELE! a que una chava qeu ni me conoce me lo diga ) Ashley, he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia, jejeje...

Ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra (claro, eso si no consigo trabajo) podré escribir mis fics, digo ¡hay que aprovechar tres meses de vacaciones! La verdad no me imagino que tanta presión tenga cuando empiece la universidad así que mejor me prondre las pilas

Por favor, lean mis otros dos fics! LA OTRA CARA casi termina, me queda por escribir capitulo y medio (si! ya tengo la mitad del 41!) y el de UN PEDAZO... que lleva 7 chaps... creo qeu es una historia buena, el argumento sobre todo, pero aun no se porque no llama la atención de los lectores, asíqeu por favor, echenle una miradita y me dejan un review vale?

Bueno, los dejoq eu tengo qeu seguir escribiendo, jejeje... **BAYOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Esos ojos esmeraldas

* * *

**3. Esos ojos esmeraldas**

* * *

---¡Vamos, bajen con cuidado!... ¡bajen todos! El banquete está por empezar y será mejor ser puntuales--- Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, mantenía en alto su linterna para marcar el último tramo de camino al castillo 

---Casi toda mi familia ha estado en la casa de Ravenclaw, pero a mi me gustaría ser parte de los leones... como Christian

---Hablas tanto... tanto de él que ya tengo ganas de... de conocerlo--- menciono una temblorosa pelirroja pues aún no llegaban a la orilla y le tenía pánico al agua.--- ¿Siempre se está en la misma casa de tu familia?

---No necesariamente pero creo que es lo usual... ¿recuerdas a Sirius?--- Evans asintió con la cabeza mientras se aferraba hasta con las uñas al bote pues se había sacudido un poco--- toda su familia ha estado en Slytherin, no me sorprendería que quedara entre las serpientes... sería un pena.

---¿Por qué lo dices?

---Ningún mago que "ande por el buen camino" ha estado en la casa de Salazar Slytherin, todos se han vuelto magos oscuros--- Lily miró de nueva cuenta al susodicho¿un mago tenebroso que gusta de coquetear a todo lo de dos piernas del sexo opuesto?--- ¿Y tu?... ¿dónde crees quedar?

---Pues... --- se sintió como chocaba su bote con la orilla del lago, Lily suspiró aliviada --- ojala y en Gryffindor... ---Las otras dos niñas del bote bajaron, después Josephine con mucha ligereza... Lily aún temblaba pues no se sentiría totalmente a salvo más que en tierra firme.

Pero en aquel momento parecía que el lago cobraba vida en la oscuridad, muchos de los niños empezaron a gritar y correr hacia el castillo, dispersándose por todos los terrenos.

---¡Tranquilos chicos!... ¡Es solo el Calamar Gigante que vive en el lago! --- el comentario de Hagrid no sonaba muy tranquilizador, por lo que todos siguieron asustados--- ¡No hay nada que temer!

Lily solo pudo ver dos enormes tentáculos que se alzaban para luego caer sobre la superficie del algo interrumpiendo su quietud. Sintió mucho miedo e intentó echar a correr pero no pudo, había tropezado con alguien.

---Lo siento...

---Lo siento... --- dijeron al unísono. Lily se levantó y vio al niño frente a ella sin darle mucha importancia, por su parte James había quedado hechizado... esos ojos... eran tan hermosos... la luz del castillo hacían que brillaran de una manera excepcional...

---Mi brazo... --- la pelirroja se lo froto y notó que se lo había raspado

---¿Lily, estas bien? --- Josephine se acercó

---Creo que...

---Vamos levántate... ¡pero si eres tu James! --- por segunda vez en la noche, Potter se sintió como un títere al sentir como lo levantaban con mucha facilidad ---¿A Poco te dio miedo el calamar?

---Eh, no... gracias Hagrid... --- cuando estuvo sobre sus propios pies, intentó buscar a la chica de los ojos esmeraldas pero la oscuridad no estaba a su favor. Bueno, eso ya no importaba, James creía que no valía la pena fijarse en alguien... ella nunca sabría que el existía.

El calamar gigante siguió moviendo sus tentáculos aunque no de una manera tan aparatosa, el ultimo de sus tentáculos estrellados sobre la superficie del lago, levantó un ola que volcó una par de botes... uno de ellos todavía mantenía a sus pasajeros en él... Lily miró y no pudo contener la risa olvidándose de su herida en el brazo... todos se sostenían el estomago con las carcajadas en boca...

Justo en frente de la pelirroja salió un chico de cabello negro largo y un par de algas que le cubría el rostro totalmente, lo único que se notaba de él era una nariz ganchuda...

---¿De que te ríes idiota! --- Lily calló de inmediato pues el chico había gritado totalmente furioso y tenía ya la varita en ristre, se descubrió el rostro: era muy pálido, como si nunca en su vida hubiese tomado la luz del sol y sus ojos eran muy negros...

---Oye, tranquilo...

---Conozco a todas las familias mágicas... --- el chico bajó el volumen de la voz pero sonaba igual de envenenada, la miró de pies a cabeza --- tu no perteneces a ninguna de ellas... eres una sangre sucia... ¡me das asco!

---¡Déjala en paz! --- Josephine se interpuso entre aquellos dos, Lily no sabía que significaba ser una "sangre-sucia" pero por la reacción de su compañera debía ser algo bastante malo.

---Mmmm... Donnely si no me equivoco... tu eres solo una niña rica ¡seguro eres igual de estúpida que tu amiguita!

---¡El estúpido eres tú! --- la chica sintió la sangre correr a su cabeza y no se detuvo para sacar la varita y apuntarle

---Jo, déjalo así... mejor vamonos --- recomendó Lily, no quería asegurarse problemas a tan solo una noche de su llegada.

---Jajaja... no solo eres un tonta sangre-sucia, también cobarde... seguro ni siquiera sabes como agarrar la varita... --- sin ni siquiera responder a sus burlas, Evans tomó su varita y también le apuntó al niño. ---¡Uy que miedo! Dos niñitas con varita... ¿qué me harán? Seguro saben solo hechizos para peinarse y pintarse como payasos...

---Pero yo no, así que déjalas en paz --- un chico, evidentemente mayor a ellas, apartó a Lily y a Josephine y se puso delante de ellas. --- Lárgate... no te lo voy a decir dos veces... --- el niño miro con odio al las chicas, se alejó de ahí aún con la varita en las manos y con todo su atuendo escurriendo...

---Gracias... --- Jo le sonrió como esperando una mirada cómplice pero el muchacho solo cruzó los brazos con expresión seria--- Lo siento...

---¿Qué crees que haces?

---Nada malo...

---Es tu primera noche y ya estas peleándote... ¡y con un niño!

---¡No fue mi culpa!

---¡Nunca lo es Jo!

---¡Estaba defendiéndola! --- señaló a Lily ---¡Le dijo sangre-sucia! --- el muchacho estaba punto de refutar algo pero mejor se quedó callado... miró a la niña a lado de su hermana

---Hola... soy Christian

---Lily Evans... --- tomó la mano del chico y la estrechó ligeramente. Aunque no hubiera aclarado el parentesco familiar, cualquiera podría notarlo con tan solo el parecido físico...

Christian también tenía el cabello ondulado y negro azabache, su piel eran tan blanca como la de ambas niñas y compartía los mismos labios gruesos que su hermana, la única diferencia visible eran los ojos, pues él los tenía verdes oscuro.

---No queríamos meternos en problemas... en serio Chris...

---Esta bien, solo trata de que no te expulsen en la primera semana ¿vale? ---Josephine solo sonrió y abrazo a su hermano. El chico les sacaba una cabeza de diferencia y no era tan feo una vez que Lily lo miró a profundidad... nada feo... ¡momento! Ella no se podía detener a fantasear, un chico de tercer curso nunca se fijaría en una mocosa como ella... después de unos segundos, creyó que lo mejor era dejar el asunto de los chicos bastante fuera de su cabeza.

* * *

**HOLA!**

Bueno aquí el tercer chap... espero no les moelste qeu sea tan cortos pero se me es más facil así porque no tardo muhco en publicar... la verdad, estoy escribiendo este fic conforme se me vienen las ideas a la cabeza, no tengo una plan ni una idea permanente, jejeje... pero bueno, ojala y salga bine todo esto

Juro qeu pronto estará listo los ultimos dos chaps de LA OTRA CARA... ¡ya se acaba! T.T... bueno, mejor me calló para seguri escribiendo

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Selección de casas

* * *

**4. Seleccion de casas**

* * *

Todos entraron en dos filas al Gran Comedor totalmente maravillados de la sala. Algún hechizo hacia lucir el techo como el cielo de aquel momento, salpicado de infinidad de estrellas y centenares de velas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, flotando. Cuatro enormes y largas mesas llenas de los estudiantes pertenecientes a las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Una más pequeña delante de las mismas la ocupaban el docente escolar, a la mitad de esta, estaba de pie el ocupante de la silla más alta.

---Bienvenidos a un año más de estudios al colegio Hogwarts de Magia Hechicería... me alegra ver a todos mis viejos conocidos pero sobre todo me da gusto ver a los nuevos... --- Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio. James observó al mago de penetrantes ojos azules, con cabellos y barba platinada. Por segundos cruzaron miradas, él le sonrió a Potter... el niño le devolvió el gesto en tono sincero.

---Antes de dar inicio al banquete, daremos paso a la selección --- el hombre en túnica azul marino e hilos dorados hizo un ademán dirigiendo la atención a Minerva McGonagall

---Bien, serán llamados uno por uno, se sentaran en el taburete y después podrán ir a sus respectivas mesas--- la bruja de vestimenta vino y cabello castaño abrió un pergamino con la varita mientras que con la otra sostenía un sombrero sucio y remendado.

Jo miró a Lily, casi podía verle una vena palpitante en la sien mientras se retorcía las manos sudorosas.

---Hey, no será tan malo... tranquila

---¿Qué hacen para escogerte?

---Dijo Christian que leerte la mente... o eso dio a entender, pero no le creo...

---APPLEGATE, JULIANE

---¿Entonces que crees que sea?

---¿Alguna pregunta capciosa que debas responder? --- las niñas se rieron por lo bajo porque la enrome sala estaba sumida en silencio total. --- Mejor veamos...

Una niña temblorosa de cabello rubio y trenzado en dos, caminó temblorosa hasta el banquillo frente a los profesores, ella era una delas accidentadas en el lago por lo que aún escurría agua por todos lados... todos miraron expectantes, como esperando algo sorprendente, y fue lo que paso...

---¡HUFFLEPUFF!

---¡El sombrero hablo!... ¿Pero como lo hizo? --- Jo encogió los hombros igual de maravillada que Lily

---No tengo idea... pero creo que empieza a gustarme este lugar...

---BARRET, ANTHONY

---¡RAVENCLAW!

---BECKET, CARSON

---¡RAVENCLAW!

---BLACK, SIRIUS

---Mira por allá... --- Jo señaló en la mesa de la izquierda donde los alumnos portaban corbatas verdes con plata... --- ¿Ves las chicas sentadas con ese rubio alto?

---Si... ¿qué hay con ellas?

---Narcisa y Bellatrix... Black

---¿Son hermanos?

---No, no... solo primos... seguro Sirius no tardará en unírseles... --- las chicas dirigieron su atención donde el chico de cabello negro un tanto azulado tomaba asiento con su mejor sonrisa.

---¡GRYFFINDOR!

---¿Qué! --- Jo abrió de más los ojos mientras que la casa de los leones aplaudía con fuerza recibiendo a su nuevo compañero ---Pero... ¡el debe ser sly! ---Lily miró a las chicas Black, mostraban una evidente expresión de asco, como si rechazaran a su familiar.

---Ellas tampoco parecen muy contentas...

---CARTWRIGHT, VALETINE

---¡SLYTHERIN!

---No, no, no... esto es imposible... ¡ahora hasta yo podría quedar en Slytherin! --- parecía que la neurosis de Evans había pasado a Josephine

---Tranquila... vas a estar bien --- Lily tomó su mano y la dirigió una mirada profunda con sus esmeraldas --- Ya verás que estaremos juntas... --- Jo dio un largos suspiro y trató de calmarse, mostró una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja...

---DONNELY, JOSEPHINE

---Tu puedes Jo... --- Evans miró como la niña recuperó su confianza y caminó con paso firme hasta el banco. Se sentó alisando su falda y espero tranquila... a los pocos segundos...

---¡GRYFFINDOR! --- Josephine saltó del asiento con evidente alegría y se apresuró a tomar asiento. Sirius se acercó a ella dejando riendo a dos de sus nuevas compañeras de 2° curso.

---Vaya, vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí

---Es más sorprendente que TU estés aquí Sirius

---¿Acaso notó enojo en tu voz?... ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

---EASTWOOD, HANNA

---No, creo que el que estés aquí podría hacer más interesante el curso...

---Buena respuesta Donny... ya puedes considerar que tienes un amigo en Hogwarts --- le estiró la mano para estrecharla, pero aquel gesto era una mera burla...

---¡HUFFLEPUFF!

---Tengo otras personas en mente...

---EVANS, LILY

---¿Quién mejor que yo? Te aseguro que al fin de la semana todas las chicas sabrán mi nombre y morirán por ser mis "amigas"

---¿Por qué no mejor gastas tu tiempo en tratar de que funcione lo que en teoría tienes allí arriba? --- le señaló la cabeza antes de voltearse a mirar a la pelirroja.

---¡GRYFFINDOR!

---¡Genial!... ¡Eso es Lily! --- Jo se levantó como la mayoría de la mesa de dicha casa aplaudiendo a la recién llegada. Lily pareció que le habían quitado un peso de encima al momento de sentarse al otro lado de Donnely.

Sirius miró a la pelirroja, una simple niña flaca sin chiste alguno, parecía que el miedo estaba por devorarla y mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa que no hacia lucir su mejor aspecto. Volvió acercarse a la morena para susurrarle, muy cerca del oído...

---¿Esa es tu nueva "amiga"?... Creí que podías hacerlo mejor Donny... --- Sirius miró con evidente desprecio a la chiquilla, y sin importarle la mirada asesina de Jo, se giró para seguir su platicacon las chicas de 2°.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Bueno, trató de hacer esto rapido, jejeje, porque por lo visto ha funcionado este fic ¡genial! Ojala y le sguste, en lo personal, estoy odiando un tanto a Sirius, se que no metí mucho a los demás, pero pues en el proximo capitulo puedes esperar un poco má de interraccion entre todos ellos Sigan leyendo por favor!

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. La arrogancia en persona

**ADVERTENCIA: En este chap, defintivamente ODIARAN a Sirius... jejeje. La verdad me gustó mucho este chap, aunque no es la mejor manera de ver a mi precioso merodeador... DEJEN REVIEWS!

* * *

5. La arrogancia en persona

* * *

**

Después del espléndido banquete, lleno de deliciosa comida y más exquisitos postres, los prefectos de cada casa condujeron a los nuevos estudiantes hacia la Sala Común. Sirius miraba con atención cada chica que pasaba cerca de él, ya fuera una Gryff o de cualquiera de las tres casas restantes... ¡era algo inevitable en él!

---_Maleficarum_--- pronunció el chico de color y cabello extremadamente chino con una expresión bastante severa

---Correcto, pasen... --- la inquilina de la pintura que resguardaba la torre de los Leones era una señora Gorda con un vestido rosa claro y unos graciosos rizos detrás de las orejas.

---Bien, las habitaciones están subiendo la escalera, los chicos a la derecha y las chicas a la izquierda, sus equipajes están ya en sus cuartos... por favor, procuren no hacer ruido en las noches.

Sirius le dio un segundo vistazo a los presentes, en su año solo eran 4 niñas y la única que pasaba el rango de "aceptable" era Josephine, aunque obvio ella estaba fuera de la lista con Christian un tanto brusco tratándose de su hermanita. Las otras tres niñas no podían ser más patéticas, el joven Black no creyó que tuvieran algún futuro amoroso cercano prometedor... sobretodo la niña de pelos rojos.

---Esperemos que mis próximos compañeros no sean tan patéticos... ---dio un largo suspiró viendo de reojo a las chicas de segundo que estaban riendo en una de las mesas del fondo.

---Lo siento, fue mi culpa... estaba distraído --- miró al frente y vio a un niñito de complexión robusta, gafas grandes y cabello tan alborotado como el suyo chocando con la "pelos-rojos".

---No hay problema... --- ella se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras junto a Josephine, pero Sirius fijo su mirada unos segundos más sobre el chico, parecía un poco atontado por aquel encuentro cercano...

---Nadie esta tan desesperado... --- Black encontró un amigo suyo de tercer curso y se quedó unos minutos platicando con él, después subió a la habitación cerca de las 11 de la noche.

---Hogar, dulce hogar... --- vio la cama con su baúl en frente y se lanzó directamente a ella--- Bueno, al menos por los siguientes meses... --- se levantó y miro a los otros tres inquilinos del lugar, después sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su baúl y comenzó a escribir. --- Primer curso, Gryffindor... Sirius Black... diez… ¿nombre?

---Eh¿me preguntas a mí?

---¿A quien más estoy viendo?

---Bueno... eh... Peter Pettigrew

---Muy bien, Peter... tienes un... siete --- lo miró de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta fácilmente que solo era un niño rubio y grandes orejas, como de ratón, de fácil "manejo"--- ¿Sabes el nombre de los otros dos?

---Bueno... se que él chico del fondo es Platter o P...

---Potter, me llamo James Potter ---Sirius lo miró por un segundo con total indiferencia, después se agacho y rasgó las palabras sobre el papel.

---Tiene un... cinco... ¿Y el otro Pete?... ¿El de la ropa vieja? --- preguntó echándole una mirada a su vecino de cama

---No lo sé... --- habló en un susurró mientras Remus se metía en su cama, aunque había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho el otro.

---No tienes porque molestarlo ¿si? --- James trató de sacar un poco de valor a flote

---¿Molestarlo?... ¿Yo?... ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

---Solo digo que... que no tienes porque ser grosero...

---¿Grosero? --- preguntó de nueva cuenta con tono sarcástico--- Solo digo la verdad¿qué acaso estas tan ciego que no viste su ropa?

---Eres un...

---James, déjalo así, no vale la pena... --- le susurró Lupin cuando vio a su amigo levantarse de la cama apretando los puños --- Mejor duérmete ya. --- se acomodó en su cama y se cubrió casi por completo con las cobijas.

---Vale, vale... esa ropa le da un cuatro... --- Sirius chupo la punta de su pluma unos segundos y después continuó escribiendo... --- Josephine Donnely... lo único rescatable del sexo femenino de este año, tiene un... nueve

---¿Que estas haciendo? --- inquirió James molestándose un poco

---Son asuntos privados...

---¡Estas poniéndole calificaciones a la gente por como los ves!

---¡Y si lo estoy haciendo que te importa! --- James buscó las palabras adecuadas para callarlo, pero tardó más de lo debido... el primero y segundo round eran de Black. Se levantó hacia su baúl y sacó un tintero y un par de plumas para guardarlos en su mochila.

---La "pelos-rojos" Evans... --- Sirius se distrajo un momento pues James había tirado un frasco de tinta mientras se sonrojaba con el nombre. --- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

---Li...

---Cállate Pete --- inquirió un tanto mandón, el pequeño rubio hizo caso llevándose las manos a la boca --- ¿Tu lo recuerdas James?

---Eh... ella... ella es... Lily... o Lilian, creo.

---Si, era Lily¡que buena memoria Potter! --- se levantó y camino hacia él de una manera misteriosa --- Vaya que le pusiste atención ¿verdad?

---No es de tu incumbencia... --- con una toalla limpió la mancha de tinta y tiró en una bolsa los restos de cristal.

---Vaya, vaya... ¿a poco te gusto esa niña? --- preguntó en un tono burlón, al ver que el otro no contestaba nada sino que sus orejas rojas lo hacían por él, Black no evitó las carcajadas... ---¡Es horrible! Incluso tú con tu nivel, podrías aspirar a algo mejor a esa flaca lechosa ---Sirius regresó a su cama con gran arrogancia y tranquilidad como si hubiera dicho que la mosca pasaba.

James sintió como la sangre subía hasta su cabeza. El "TU" había sonado como si realmente dijera "AUNQUE ESTES GORDO"... ¡perfecto! El nuevo burlón del colegio era su compañero de cuarto... tercer round y ganaba Sirius con K.O... su vida social en Hogwarts definitivamente estaba en completo peligro.

---Bien, mañana es el primer día de Hogwarts, ya verás Peter lo que es tener un amigo con clase... --- las ultimas dos palabras les había dado más énfasis --- Y mira que eso no se gana en la esquina, incluso te podría enseñar a elevar tu nivel... tu sabes, poder aspirar a mejores cosas y no tener que conformarse con lo primero que se te cruza en el camino.

---Vale... --- respondió el pequeño con... ¿entusiasmo?

James estaba boquiabierto¡como podía existir esa clase de gente! No solo aquellos que alardeaban de todo lo que tenían, sino aquellos que solapaban esa arrogancia...

---Buenas noches chicos --- finalmente dijo Sirius con una sonrisa brillante y perfecta, como si se trataran de los mejores amigos de toda la vida, luego cerró sus doseles y todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

Tratando de publicar lo más rapido qeu se puede, esperemos qeu les guste... MIL GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS! Me suben el animo y las ganas de seguir escribiendo! Bueno, una de ellas, Ie me parece, dice qeu no quiero tooooooooooodo desde primero... Como dije antes, este ic lo escribo sobre la marcha, asi qeu cualquier tipo de cambios pueden ocurrir... así que, veremos qeu sucede!

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. ¡Que miedo!

* * *

6. ¡Que miedo!

* * *

Primera hora de la mañana, tendrían clase de Transformaciones y después de Vuelo. Después de un desayuno un poco atropellado, James se dirigía con todos sus libros bajo el brazo y con el rostro rojo como manzana

---Ese Black es un tonto...

---No le prestes atención James, eso es lo único que busca

---¡Y burlarse de la gente! No tenía ninguna razón para romper mi mochila Remus

---Te diría que pusieras tus libros en la mía, pero es muy vieja como par aguantar tanto peso... --- sus ojos ambarinos se hundieron más en esas enormes ojeras, su aspecto no podía ser más enfermizo

--- ¿Te sientes bien Remus?

---¿Quién podría sentirse bien contigo a lado? --- De nueva cuenta era Sirius Black

---¡Callate tu cara de... boggart!

---Como dije anoche Pete, la clase no se obtiene en la esquina... tampoco la inteligencia --- el pequeño rubio se rió escondiendo su rostro en sus manos como un ratoncito.

---Black, déjalos en paz...

---¡Donny! No creí que alguien se atreviera a defender a estos dos... menos alguien como tu.

---No te han hecho nada ¿o si?

---Pues... no, solamente estar en la misma habitación que yo... y tenerme envidia

---¡Jajaja! No te la tienen, te lo aseguro... así que ¿por qué no vas mejor con tus amigas de tercero o de quinto a hablarles bonito?

---¡Claro! Ven Pete... hay mucho que aprender sobre chicas... --- Sirius se fue caminando orgulloso, como si fuera un rey y desapareció al dar vuelta en la esquina.

---Calma osito, no hay porque enojarse... --- Jo se giró hacia Potter y Lupin --- simplemente hay que saber tratarlo... no es tan arrogante y fastidioso como parece

---¿Arrogante y fastidioso? Te faltó decir egoísta, presumido, ególatra, estúpido...

---Si, todo eso... lo peor que puedes hacer es seguirle la corriente, le encanta enfurecer a al gente.

---Vale...

---¿Quieres ayuda con tu mochila?

---Eh no, yo puedo solo... --- mintió James escondiéndola

---Si claro... _reparo _

---Yo puedo hacerlo solo ... --- mencionó un poco a regañadientes

---Quiso decir gracias... ---murmuró Lupin

---No hay de que, nos vemos osito --- lo sonrió sencillamente a Potter y se fue de regreso con Lily que peleaba con su cabello rebelde

---¿Osito?... ¡Me llamo James!

---¿Por qué te enojas si fue amable?

---¡No me enojo!

---Eh... si tu lo dices...

---Hey Lily... ¿no te parece tierno ese gordito?

---¿Quién?

---El de lentes

---Eh... no lo llamaría tierno --- ¿Tierno Potter? Tenía la camisa desfajada de atrás, aún con unas moronas en el pecho, el cabello totalmente revuelto y seguía con un color carmín en el rostro.

---A mi me parece un osito --- le sonrió a la chica como mirando una máscota linda

---Que miedo me das... --- la profesora McGonagall llegó en aquel momento, todos los alumnos entraron al salón junto a los de al casa de Hufflepuff.

----------

Después de dos horas de tomar apuntes sobre unos cuantos hechizos, el grupo salió hacia los terrenos del colegio hacia su clase de vuelo. Cuando llegaron al claro se encontraron con los Gryffindor de tercer curso regresando de herbología.

---Mira, ahí esta Christian --- señaló Donnely a Evans

---Demonios.. --- murmuró para si misma la chiquilla tratando de arreglar su trenza ya despeinada después de un fallido intento de hechizo por parte de su compañera en la clase anterior

---Hey, Jo... ¿cómo esta el primer día?

---¡Genial! Tuvimos clase de transformaciones..,. y bueno, no soy muy buena, pero me divertí mucho.

---Espero no tengas problemas con McGonagall es de las más duras además de ser la jefa de Gryffindor... ¿qué hay contigo Lily?

---Pues bien...

---¿Te gusta Hogwarts hasta el momento?

---Si, es... es muy lindo... --- puso la misma sonrisa forzada y nerviosa que la noche anterior lo que hizo reír al muchacho. Antes de que alguien dijera más un amigo de Christian se acercó

---¡Hola Josephine!

---Hola Edward --- ella le sonrió sin notar que su hermano comenzaba s rechinar los dientes

---Que linda te ves hoy... ¿te hiciste algo en...?

---Nos tenemos que ir chicas¡vamos Edward!

---Eh, si... bueno... nos vemos Jo --- el muchacho pelirrojo movió la mano y a pesar de los empujones de Christian, no dejaba de mirar a la chica.

---Adios Lily

---Si... adiós Christian --- luego suspiró

---Lily... ¿te gusta mi hermano? --- inquirió maliciosamente Jo después de que Christian se había ido

---¡No!

---¡Claro que sí!... ¡Se te nota en la cara!

---No es cierto Jo...

---Te están sudando la manos y no dejas de retorcerlas

---Eh... es que... estoy nerviosa por la clase

---No, te gusta Christian y esa es la verdad

---Eh... --- la habían atrapado --- bueno, un poco... de todas maneras nadie nunca me nota

---Cuando lo conozcas mejor, te sorprenderá... --- le sonrió enviándole un poco de confianza en aquel gesto. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa --- Y cualquiera se fijaría en ti, eres muy linda

---No me hagan reír... ¿alguien fijándose en ella? --- era le mismo chico arrogante de nariz ganchuda... los estudiantes de Slytherin acababan de llegar

---¡Porque no te largas y nos dejas con nuestros asuntos!

---¡Porque no me da la gana Donnely! --- se acercó a ella y la empujó tirandola

---¡Déjala en paz!

---¿Qué me harás... tonta hechicería muggle? ---también la empujó haciendo que la pelirroja cayera al lado de Jo

---¡Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! --- James había estado viendo la pelea y había decidido intervenir al ver a la pelirroja en el suelo

---¿Y me lo dices tu enano? --- finalmente el niño de pelo negro sacó su varita

---Eh... bueno...al menos deberías... pelear con chicos... y no con ellas --- mencionó titubeante tratando de contener un poco el valor y poniendo su varita en ristre.

---Mejor ve a llenar tu bocota con empanadas y dulces... creo que eso te sale mejor --- James se enfureció tanto que parecía que su regordeta estallaría como un gran globo rojo ---No se porque defiendes a esta "bruja" y a su amiga sangre-sucia... _expelliarmus --- _el hechizo de desarme iba directo a Potter, sin embargo un segundo rayo apareció antes desviándolo.

---Y yo no sé porque te aceptaron en este colegio si tienes la cabeza llena de basura... Snape --- este fue Sirius, también con la varita en lo alto, se puso a lado de James.

---Black ¿no es así? ... Tus primas son mejores brujas en este momento de lo que podrás llegar a ser tu en toda tu vida.

---Eso lo dices, porque ellas tienen la misma porquería en la mente que tú...

---¡Eres un...!

---¡_Desmaius! ---_gritó James antes de que el puño de Snape llegara al rostro de Black... aunque el hechizo no fue excelente, al menos había dejado aturdido al Sly.

---Eh... gracias... --- miró despectivamente a Potter, sin embargo le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del circulo de chismosos que se había hecho.

Lily y Josephine, que ya estaban de pie se quedaron calladas, he hicieron lo mismo que Sirius antes de que llegara el profesor. La gente se fue disipando hasta que solo quedaron James y Remus juntos...

---Defendí a Black… --- menciono entre atónito y asqueado

---Lo más sorprendente es que él te defendió primero...

---Si... y eso me da miedo Remus.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Que milagro no? Bueno, se qeu tenía MIL años sin publicar en este fic, pero espero no haber perdido a todos mis lectores, y por ende, qeu les guste esto qeu escribí... a mi me gusto a ver que se me ocurre para el proximo capitulo... ¡PROMETO FIELMENTE NO OLVIDARLO DE NUEVO! Me gusta mucho escribirlo e imaginarme las escenas... en fin, les vuelvo a repetir, ojhala y les guste y em dejen reviews vale??? Se que no los merezco pero haganlo como un regalo de navidad atrasado, jajaja!!!

**LOS KEROOOOOO!!!  
BAYOOOOO!!!**

PD. Feliz Año nuevo!!!


	7. La verdad solo en la cara

* * *

**7. La verdad solo en la cara**

* * *

El castillo se veía magnifico con todas sus luces encendidas, era un espectáculo maravillo... y más aun si ese año viajaban por carruaje y no por bote cruzando el lago. 

---Segundo curso Lily ¡aun no lo creo!

---¿Qué tiene de bueno?

---Pues que ya no somos los mocosos de primero... los chicos dejaran de pensar en nosotras como las mocosas que eramos...

---Habla por ti Jo... --- Lily se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño... después de 365 días todo había cambiado, en especial su amiga, mientras que ella seguía tan plana como un tabla, con el cabello más erizado y rebelde que nunca y más pálida que el año anterior, Jo era otra: unas suaves pero definidas curvas se notaban en ella, su cabello brillaba con cada movimiento y los chicos comenzaban a notarla.

---Hey, no te pongas así, verás que este será un año genial

---No lo creo, de todas maneras para que quiero un novio...

---Tu amiga fantasma tiene razón¿para que quiere un novio si no lo puede conseguir?

---¡Porque no te largas a otro lado!

---Tranquila Lils... Sirius¿qué haces aquí?

---Pues tengo pésima suerte, por culpa del inútil de Potter no pude salir a tiempo del tren y tomar el primer carruaje, ahora tengo que subir con ustedes...

---La mala suerte es para nosotras... --- murmuró Lily a regañadientes... todo el curso anterior no había perdido oportunidad un solo día de recordarle que Afrodita no estaba de su lado además de tratar de emparejarla con James Potter... el osito, según Josephine.

---A ver si hay sitio en este... --- James asomó la cabeza y observó a los tres inquilinos

---¡No, tú no, largo! Ya tuve suficiente de ti en el tren...

---Mejor vamonos Remus, busquemos otro carro

---Pero ya no hay más James... --- susurró Lupin

---Demonios...

---De todas maneras, los carros solo son para cuatro personas.. váyanse caminando, así todos nos ahorramos problemas ... --- Sirius sonrió satisfecho y subió los pies en el asiento de enfrente

---No te preocupes osito, podemos ir un poco apretados... --- Jo le sonrió sinceramente y se recorrió de lugar... después Lily...

---Estas loca Josephine¡hacer caridad con estos! Además, ni lo pienses que voy a sentarme a lado de estos tres... --- miró de no muy buena forma a Remus, James y Lily y se sentó en la orilla junto a Josephine --- tu eres lo más decente entre estos... no se que les ves que les hablas como si fueran normales.

El viaje fue corto pero bastante tenso, todos desviando la mirada del resto. Finalmente cuando llegaron a las puertas de roble todos bajaron del coche a prisa pero antes de entrar al castillo Josephine detuvo a Sirius.

---¿Qué traes contra ellos?

---¿De que hablas?

---Dime¿realmente te han hecho algo malo para que los trates así?

---Mmmm... siguen teniéndome envidia, supongo...

---¡Deja eso de la envidia! Si trataras de ser normal y dejar de ser grosero con todo el que no te alaba, tendrías más amigos.

---¡Yo tengo amigos!

---¿Si? Dime cinco...

---Eh... Peter...

---Si cuentas como amigo a alguien que te sigue a todos lados y hace todo lo que le dices como si no tuviera cerebro propio

---Bueno... Jeremy de Ravenclaw

---Que le hables solo porque conveniencia porque te ayuda en cada clase no lo hace tu amigo

---Vale... también está Sasha

---¿La chica de Slytherin? Ella solo se te acerca cuando esta sola, le da pena que la vean con un Gryffindor

---¡Y eso que! --- se cruzo de brazos como niño regañado y desvió la mirada

---Lo ves... deberías tratar de ser más humano Sirius.

---¿Me dices fenómeno?

---No, te digo Black... --- giró su rostro y dijo esas palabras en su cara, después se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada

---¡Espera! Tengo un nombre en mente

---¿Quién? --- se detuvo pero sin mirarlo

---Tu... --- la alcanzó --- se supone que los amigos dicen al verdad ¿no? Creo que nadie nunca me la había dicho tan de frente

---Pues ya era hora...

---¿Sabes que? --- comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor con los últimos rezagados --- Creo que te haré caso... talvez esos dos no son tan malos como se ven... bueno, también tu "amiga"

---Se llama Lily... es una chica genial

---Se, se... seguro...

---Te lo aseguro... pero mejor entremos que muero de hambre.

El discurso de todos los años pasó, la selección pasó y la hora del banquete comenzó. Todos devoraban la comida como si aquella fuera a ser su última noche con estomago. Sirius estaba sentado entre un grupo de chicas de tercer curso y el grupo de "intento de normales" de su curso.

---Donny¿me pasas las papas asadas?

---No las alcanzo... --- pero la chica ni siquiera había intentado tomarlas --- ¿Porque no se las pides a James?

---Porque antes de que me las de se las va a acabar --- aunque no era su intención, Potter había escuchado sus palabras y ya estaba rojo como jitomate. El chico seguía igual que el año anterior: regordete, con unas enormes mejillas, su cabello más corto pero igual de alborotado y las mismas enormes gafas negras sobre su nariz, ni siquiera había crecido un par de centímetros, a comparación de su amigo Remus Lupin, quien parecía haberse estirado al menos 10 centímetros...

---Oye, pensé que habíamos quedado en algo

---Ash, esta bien... Potter ¿me das las papas? --- trató de sonar amable pero James ni siquiera se inmutó en verlo --- Potter te estoy hablando, las papas...

---Ejem... por favor...

---Ya te escuche Donny... por favor, las papas --- pero el moreno ni se movió ---¡Lo ves, él es el grosero!

---Pues no le sigas el juego y ya...

---¡Quieres que le suplique!

---Ay Sirius, eres imposible... te vas a quedar solo por eso --- la chica le dio la espalda y siguió su cena, Sirius no quería gritarle a Jo así que no encontró a otra persona más a que a...

---¡Potter, dame las malditas papas! --- antes de poder hacer otra cosa, las papas le dieron a la cara a Black... todos los presentes cercanos quedaron en silencio un segundo par seguir con una tremenda carcajada... era la primera vez que alguien hacía que Sirius fuera la burla y no el causante...

---Nadie se burla de mi... --- murmuró furioso, Josephine se giró a él.

---Exacto, ahí tienes a otro amigo --- le sonrió y siguió con su cena. Aunque el chico estaba verde del coraje por dentro, las palabras de ella le hicieron pensar...

---¡Yo amigo de Potter!... ¡JA, ya quisiera él!

* * *

JAJAJAJA!!! Se que publiqué muy rápido, porque la neta no se cuanto me vayan a tardar en volver a publicar, talvez mañana, pasado o hasta el mes que entra, JAJAJA!! Bueno, espero les guste, a mi me encantó Y bueno, les mando muchos saludos y besos!!!  
BAYOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**Pd. GRax por tu review Ceci87!!!**


	8. ¿Para que esconderse?

* * *

**8. ¿Porque esconderse?

* * *

**

Habían pasado tres meses de ese curso y habían transcurrido con intentos fallidos de Sirius por empezar una amistad con el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto a pesar de que Josephine le ayudaba en cuanto podía. Una noche ella y Lily se quedaron dormidas en la Sala Común sin darse cuenta, pues habían estado dándole duro a los deberes de transformaciones y pociones.

Ya era más de media noche cuando Josephine escuchó ruidos... abrió lentamente los ojos y se fijo donde estaba.

---Lily... --- se acercó para zarandearla pero antes vio que algo más se movía entre las sombras... se quedó callada hasta que distinguió a James... ¿Qué podría estar haciendo el osito a esas horas? El chico salió por el rellano con una prenda plateada bajo el brazo, antes de que hiciera algo Donnely, una segunda persona se movió en la oscuridad... era Sirius, aparentemente siguiendo a Potter.

---Ok, aquí hay algo malo... --- susurró para si misma. Acto seguido se levantó cautelosamente sin despertar a su amiga y salió de la Torre.

---¿Tu también chiquilla? Deberían saber que esto no es hotel, no pueden entrar y salir a la hora... --- sin hacerle más caso a la Señora Gorda, Jo trató de seguirles el paso. Dobló a la derecha en el primer pasillo pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos siguiéndola, giró la cabeza pero no había nadie...

Continuó siguiendo las sombras, otra vez vuelta a la derecha... pasos detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza y espero unos segundos... pero todo parecía desierto. Los escalofríos la recorrieron y deseo haber tomado su suéter antes de salir de la Sala Común. Antes de volver a dar un paso, solo sintió una mano tapándole la boca y metiendola en algún rincón oscuro.

---Shhhh... --- miró de cerca unos ojos ambarinos, tan de cerca que podía sentir su nariz tocando su rostro... todo quedó en silencio, hasta que unos maullidos rompieron la quietud de la noche

---¿Qué pasa cariñito?... Si, yo también huelo a algún mocoso que se quiere pasar de listo, pero tu eres demasiado para ellos... sigamos buscando y tal vez podamos castigarlo en las mazmorras y... --- era evidente que Filch y la Sra. Norris hacían su ronda. Remus aún tenía su mano sobre la boca de Josephine lo que le gusto a la chica pues podía sentir la tibieza de Lupin sobre su rostro congelado.

---Creo que se fue...

---¿Que hacen a esta hora despiertos?

---Eh...

---¿Escuchaste algo preciosa? --- Filch había regresado y parecía estar husmeando cerca del retrato donde estaban escondidos los chicos... después de unos segundos de silencio

---¿Qué haces tu siguiéndonos?

---Pues quería ver que hacen a esta hora levantados

---James tenía hambre y se levantó, luego Sirius lo siguió por chismoso... yo lo hice por asegurarme que no se metieran en problemas --- agachó la cabeza como niño regañado

---No hay problema... yo me quedo callada

---Eh... gracias...

---¿Salimos?

---Seguro... --- Remus empujó el cuadro pero no pasó nada... un segundo intento pero todo estaba igual

---¿Qué ocurre?

---Parece que Filch accionó el seguro del pasadizo por error... ---continuó empujando con fuerza a pesar de que su aspecto físico hacia pensar a la chica que nunca lograría abrir. --- Demonios...

---¿Eso quiere decir que... estamos encerrados?

---Si, al menos hasta que James regrese... este es como un escondite para él --- miró al fondo del diminuto corredor y Jo vio un par de cajas de dulces y demás comida

---Ese osito es tan tierno --- sonrió la chica y se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo, luego se froto los brazos para calentarse

---¿Quieres mi... mi suéter?

---Eh, gracias... --- lo tomó y Remus se sentó frente a ella... a los dos minutos, el chico empezó a tiritar de frío. --- Oye, mejor te lo devuelvo, creo que lo necesitas más que yo

---No Josephine, quédatelo

---Bueno¿porque no vienes y te sientas aquí a mi lado? Talvez puedas calentarte un poco así al menos. --- Remus miró de lado a lado, luego su reloj y después cambio su lugar hasta estar al lado de Jo.

Cinco, diez, veinte minutos... se quedaron dormidos en el segundo minuto hasta aquel momento que Donnely despertó. Había una ventana casi abierta en la parte más alta de la pared, ella miró hacia arriba y vio como unos cuantos copos de nieve entraban, caían poco a poco, como bailando suavemente. Siguió su camino hasta que unos cayeron sobre la punta de la nariz de Lupin.

El chico estaba dormido en su regazo, parecía un bebe acurrucado sobre ella. Su cara estaba prácticamente blanca a la luz de la luna y aquellos aros negros que enmarcaban sus cuencas eran más evidentes... sin embargo había algo en su rostro que lo hacía lucir bien. Josephine trataba de encontrar que era cuando Remus abrió los párpados... ¡claro, tenía que ser eso! Tenían más vida que muchas personas que conocía y a la vez lucían con miedo, como si tuviera miedo de que los vieran.

---Que lindos... ojos...

---Eh, lo siento... me quedé dormido y... --- se puso de pie de un brinco

---Me encantan tus ojos... --- también se alzó y pasó su mano por su mejilla de una manera dulce pero totalmente inconsciente

---Eh... --- Remus se quedó callado, nunca le habían echo un cumplido... la mayoría de las personas ahí en Hogwarts, exceptuando James, le huían... pero ahora esa chica bonita que nuca le había hablado le decía "que lindos ojos".

---No deberías tener miedo de los demás... con tan solo una mirada hechizas a la gente...

---Yo no le tengo... tengo miedo...

---¿Entonces porque caminas hacia atrás? --- se dio cuenta que ya estaba contra la pared y Jo estaba tan solo un paso de él.

---Eh...

---Tu y el osito son excelentes chicos, deberían dejar que el mundo los conociera en lugar de andarse escondiendo

"¿Cómo es que dice esas cosas?" Eso pasaba por la mente de Remus, primero había sentido enojo pero al segundo siguiente sintió que solo era la verdad... ¿o era que Josephine era tan amable que hacia lucir así las cosas?

---Lo digo en serio... --- le sonrió y se acercó a él justo para besarlo... en la mejilla. Él sintió como quemaban sus labios tibios sobre su rostro helado... había sido bastante placentera aquella sensación.

---¡Puedes dejar de seguirme! --- se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo

---¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! --- esa voz era del chico Black mientras que la primera era de James

---¡Por tu culpa casi nos atrapa Filch!

---Fue tu culpa... si me hubieras dicho que ibas a las cocinas, ni siquiera me hubiera levantado de mi cama... --- sus pasos se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer el sonido...

---Si claro... --- se escuchó como se abría un seguro y acto seguido el cuadro se abrió. James miró al interior y vio a su amigo con Donnely peligrosamente cerca de él... --- Eh...

---Buenas noches osito --- salió al pasillo, sacudió la cabellera negra de por si despeinada de Potter y se fue dirección la Torre de Gryffindor con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAA!!!  
**Beuno, ya vieron qeu taredé como una semana... y ahora que Conny me explicó eso de las alertas fallidas , TODO TOMA SENTIDO AHORAAAA!!! Bueno, ojala y no tarden en arreglar eso para que puedan leer los chaps nuevos LOS KIEROOOOOO!!!

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
PD. Lean "De regreso a casa"**


	9. Cambio de Juego

9.

* * *

Se oían los gritos desde el castillo y el Gran Comedor estaba en su mayoría vacío

---Vamos James, esta por empezar

---No quiero ir... ¡no pienso ir!

---¡Pero a ti te gusta el Quidditch!

---¡Eso fue hasta que Sirius entró al equipo!

---Pero James... deberías...

---¡Déjame aquí Lupin!

El de los ojos dorados se dio la media vuelta y salió de la enorme Sala dejando a James refunfuñando y apretando los dientes. Los últimos del desayuno traían sus bufandas doradas con escarlata apoyando a la casa de los leones. Todos parecían entusiasmado de ver al nuevo jugador de segundo curso... unos decían que su talento era por que tenía un pariente lejano en el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, otros que su espléndido trabajo era por una poción que había tomado... algunos más simplemente lo consideraban lo mejor que le hubiera pasado al equipo de Gryffindor en décadas.

---Escuché que además, esta muy guapo --- murmuraron un trío de Hufflepuff's pasando detrás de James

---¡No es cierto!... ¡Porque no se callan y dejan de decir tantas tonterías! --- las chicas salieron asustadas de aquel paranoico.

Era más que obvio, el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor era el centro de atención de al menos ese día, cosa que a Black le fascinaba y que a Potter le revolvía el estomago. Tal vez lo mejor era irse a la sala común y tratar de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el partido o los gritos o el dolor de estomago que le provocaba Black.

---No sé que le ven, estoy seguro que no podría hacerlo mejor que yo… --- a media andanza se detuvo y una idea bastante loca y descabellada atravesó su mente.

* * *

Estaba en el túnel, listo, aferrando el mango de la escoba, con los nervios a flor de piel, los bitores desde las tribunas retumbaban por las paredes, era la primera vez que pisaría ese estadio. Se asomó y se sintió una pulga frente a toda esa gente… debía estar realmente loco para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pasó un pie por encima de su escoba y dio una fuerte patada elevándose unos centímetros.

---Se valiente… --- salió del túnel y se elevó rápidamente hacia las 14 personas que estaban en pleno partido. Parecía que nadie había reparado en su presencia hasta que…

---¡Hey, cuidado! --- James, que no dejaba de mirar al suelo, apenas levantó la cabeza justo para mirar una bludger que se dirigía hacia él y esquivarla. ---¿Quién eres tú? No deberías estar aquí…

---Eh, yo… --- ¡EXACTO!... ¿Qué demonios había pensado hacer?

---¡Quítate de ahí! --- El chico con túnica roja y dorada voló directo a él listo para golpear una segunda bludger dispuesta a tumbar a Potter de la escoba. Tal vez tenía razón… al darse la vuelta para bajar al túnel vio a Sirius en el extremo contrario del estadio volando alrededor de las tribunas saludando a las chicas sin preocuparse siquiera por el juego. Nuevamente el monstruo verde de la envidia saltó de su pecho… ¡no se rendiría y cumpliría con su propósito! Tomó velocidad y altura dirigiéndose a él.

---¡A dónde vas!... ¡HEY, CUIDADO A LA DERECHA!

---¡AHHHHH!

---Jesse Johnson golpea una bludger lejos de la cazadora estrella de Hufflepuff mientras que la otra pelota vuela… ¡momento, quien es él!

---¡Sr. Potter! --- la profesora McGonagall, sentada a una lado del comentarista le arrebató le micrófono, haciendo que el estadio entero mirara hacia el chico.

---La segunda bludger vuela muy cerca de Potter, parece que no le gustó eso de jugadores extras en el campo… el segundo golpeador de Hufflepuff intenta pegarle a la bludger pero es imposible ¡va muy rápido! Y Vaya que el joven Potter es bueno, pues aun se mantiene en su escoba a pesar de tantas maniobras… ¡Que alguien me explique cómo es que no está en el equipo de Gryffindor!

El partido entero solo se centraba en James, pues segundo tras segundo esquivaba con gran habilidad la pelota…

---Potter hace un revés, da vuelta de cabeza, zigzaguea… ¡wow, que talento! Ahora… ¡CUIDADO POTTER! --- James miraba por su hombro para ver que peligrosa era aun la bola para él, cuando miró al frente solo vio alguien con quien chocó, acto seguido sintió su escoba mucho más pesada. --- El chico choca con el nuevo jugador de Gryffindor y ahora Black cuelga del mango de la escoba de Potter… ¡Y la bludger sigue en su cacería!

---¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

---Demostrando que eres un pésimo jugador y que no mereces estar en el equipo

---¡Estás loco, bájame inmediatamente de tu escoba si a esto le puedes llamar así! --- En ese momento la bludger amenazaba a Sirius tratando de golpear sobre su figura colgante--- ¡Towell, el bat!

Uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor atendió le grito de Sirius y le lanzó el bat justo para que él lo atrapara, acto seguido Black le dio un derechazo a la pelota encantada lanzándola lo bastante lejos como para librarse de ese peligro.

---Que buen golpe… --- Sirius sonrió a si mismo… --- ¡Ya te salve idiota, ahora detén este maldito palo volador!

---Me parece que te dejaré en los aros a ver si consigues bajarte solo… --- Cuando Potter se disponía a ello, observó un destello dorado que revoloteaba sobre la base de los postes… Black parecía más entretenido en sostenerse así que James bajó en picada, muy rápido, casi en ángulo recto… Sirius no resistió y cayó a unos 2 metros de altura. Rebotó y cayó en la única zona encharcada de la cancha mientras James recogía la snitch como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

* * *

Diez minutos después ambos equipos estaban en los vestidores con el árbitro del partido, el profesor Sparrow discutiendo sobre el final del partido.

---Hicieron trampa

---Nosotros no hicimos nada

---Debería dar fallo a favor de Hufflepuff

---Pero nosotros agarramos la snitch

---Pero el chico no está en el equipo

---¡ALTO! --- grito el profesor… --- El partido se suspende… habrá una nueva fecha y se iniciara el marcador con el puntaje antes de la interrupción de su compañero --- el mago miró un poco molesto al chico regordete que estaba en la banca más alejado, traía la cabeza agachada. --- Eso es todo… --- y se fue. Los de Hufflepuff se fueron a sus vestidores mientras el equipo de Gryffindor observaba a James… la que rompió el silencio fue la capitana del equipo, Tina Buster.

---Chicos, están viendo a nuestro nuevo buscador…

---¿YO?

---¡¡QUE!! --- grito Black por encima de las expresiones de entusiasmo y aprobación de la decisión. --- ¡Tina, yo soy el buscador!

---Sirius, tú estabas en su escoba y aun así voló perfectamente…

---¡Pues me niego!

---Pues que pena porque yo soy la capitana del equipo y se hace lo que yo diga.

---¡Fue solo suerte, no creerás que con su "condición" será muy ágil y podrá ganarle a los otros buscadores!... Vamos Tina… --- y le sonrió como solía hacerlo al coquetearle a alguna chica.

---Olvídalo Black… --- se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Potter donde los otros cinco jugadores estaban felicitándolo sobre su excelente actuación…

---¡Y que se supone haré yo!

---No te preocupes, vi la manera en que golpeaste la bludger, tienes buen brazo… además, Terry se va este año así que podrás tomar su lugar. --- Tina le dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Sirius y se fue hacia James que seguía boquiabierto por su nombramiento.

* * *

---El nuevo buscador de Gryffindor… eso es genial James --- Remus miró el uniforme de su amigo quien no aun no creía lo que había pasado ese día. En aquel momento entró Sirius azotando la puerta tras de sí, para que luego entrara Peter sobándose la nariz de bola.

---Eh… --- Si, había logrado ridiculizar un poco a Sirius pero sentía también que había pasado el limite arrebatándole el puesto en equipo de Quidditch… y a decir verdad, eso le daba un poco de miedo. --- Sirius…

---No me hables…

---Lo siento… no quería… --- Sirius se metió a su cama y cerró los doseles sin hacer más caso a la voz de James.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ACTUALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero les guste´más que a mí... esta era la idea en general que queria pero no me gustó mucho como termino escrito. EN fin, GRACIAS a los que se dignen a dejar review... M SUBEN EL ANIMO Y ME DNA MAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR!!! EN fin, los dejo para seguir escribiendo...

POrtense mal!!!

-BAYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	10. Sinceridad en la boca

* * *

10.

* * *

Todos en la sala común de Gryffindor festejaban la victoria de la copa de Quidditch. Esa tarde había sido el último partido de la temporada y con un marcador bastante cerrado de 390 vs. 380 los leones habían arrebatado la copa a los Slytherins. Un letrero luminoso de GRYFFINDOR CAMPEON se movía al ritmo de la música al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes de los cuadros y de los estudiantes presentes que parecían disfrutar también de la fiesta.

Remus estaba sentado en una butaca, con una botella sudorosa de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, viendo a la gente divirtiéndose, riendo sin parar, incluso James, estaba platicando animadamente con media docena de chicos… no lo culpaba, después de todo había sido el héroe del partido y del campeonato entero.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y James ya estaba platicando con otras personas y parecía que se había olvidado por completo de su amigo. Sin resentimiento alguno, Lupin le dio un último trago a su bebida y acto seguida se dirigió a las escaleras de caracol. Nadie se le acercaba y estaba seguro que no era otra cosa sino su aspecto bastante malo: se sentía bastante débil aunque faltaba una semana aun para la transformación, no podía dormir más de tres o cuatro horas seguidas y podía tardar más de 30 minutos en conciliar el sueño por lo que los aros negros alrededor de su ojos lo hacían lucir cada vez más parecido a un oso panda, sin mencionar que su apetito no estaba del todo bien y además de parecer un cadáver andante, había crecido aún más en las ultimas vacaciones.

---Hey¿A dónde vas?

---Hola Josephine…

---Te he dicho mil veces que me digas Jo.

---Lo siento…

---Oye, tampoco te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo…

---Lo siento…

---Otra vez disculpándote --- el chico bajó la cabeza, algo indeciso

---Eh… me voy a mi cuarto.

---Espera… --- lo tomó de la barbilla y le alzo la cabeza lo suficiente para que la viera a los ojos --- ¿Porque a tu habitación cuando hay una fiesta allá abajo?

---Yo… no tengo nada que hacer ahí.

---Pero James…

---El está disfrutando su triunfo, creo que mejor lo espero en la habitación.

---Sigues escondiéndote… vamos Remus, te aseguro que te divertirás un rato, yo estaré ahí contigo. --- No fue hasta que ella le sonrió, que Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

Bajaron las escaleras y tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla de una de las mesas que regularmente se utilizaban para la tarea. Remus, solo daba tragos en silencio viendo a la gente pasar.

---No pasa nada si hablas un poco… veamos… ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones?

---Yo supongo me quedaré en casa con mis padres.

---¿No crees salir de viaje o algo así?

---No creo… eso de estar en público no es lo mío --- el chico miró una cicatriz que tenia sobre el brazo, la ultima que se había hecho durante la luna llena anterior

---Cuando pones esa cara te ves muy dulce… --- el chico la miró entre nervioso y asombrado --- Pareces un cachorrito… jaja… estoy seguro que si la ocuparas frente a las chicas, harías que cualquiera estuviera contigo, nadie puede resistir un gesto tan tierno…

---Eh… --- no sabía que decir. Josephine siempre lo ponía nervioso aunque al parecer ella no lo notaba. No solo era que una chica linda le dijera esas cosas, sino que las hacía sonar de una manera muy sincera.

---Hola Jo… --- era uno de los amigos de Christian su hermano.

---Hola Edward

---Te ves muy linda con el cabello así… --- la chica había experimentado con una poción sencilla para hacer su cabello completamente lacio

---Gracias…

---Oye, te gustaría venir con mis amigos y yo al lago un rato antes de que McGonagall nos meta a la cama ---Remus dejó su botella en la mesa detrás de él, en el siguiente minuto estaría en su habitación leyendo algún libro mientras Jo estaría con chicos de cuarto curso riendo sin parar.

---No gracias, estoy con mi amigo Remus. --- le tomo el brazo y lo sujeto gustosa. Edward recorrió de arriba abajo al muchacho y se sorprendió de la respuesta así que intentó otra cosa.

---¿Bueno, te gustaría bailar conmigo?

---¡Que genial idea! --- Josephine se soltó del brazo de Remus solo para tomarle ambas manos --- ¡Ven Remus! --- lo jalo al centro de la sala donde la música resonaba más fuerte

---Jo, no soy muy bueno… yo…

---¡Solo diviértete! --- la chica comenzó a moverse de manera natural y Remus trató de imitarla cosa que no hacía nada mal. Poco a poco se fue soltando más y comenzó a divertirse junto con Donnely. Le tomó la mano y le dio varias vueltas, hasta que la chica se soltó y fue a chocar con alguien.

---¡Sirius, ven! --- le tomó la mano para jalarlo y bailar pero Sirius se la arrebató al ver con quien andaba.

---¡También tu!

---¿Yo qué?

---¡Primero me quitan mi puesto en el Quidditch y ahora también a mi amiga!

---Sirius deja de gritar… --- la mayoría de los presentes voltearon desde la primera palabra de Black

---¡Que tienen ellos que yo no!

---Mejor me voy…

---No Remus, quédate… --- se giró de nuevo con Sirius --- Y tú te calmas…

---Ellos no son más que unos perdedores... PERDEDORES --- Remus miró una última vez al chico, se soltó de la mano de Josephine y se fue a su habitación.

---¡Remus, espera… --- al ver su causa perdida, se giró hacia el moreno --- ¡Porque no puedes ser humano!

---Jaja¿entonces que soy?

---Eres un Black

---Sabes lo mucho que odio que me digas así--- mencionó completamente serio pues no se refería al nombre en sí, sino a su familia entera.

---Pues deja de serlo… te comportas cada vez más a tus primas… dos años enteros diciéndolo y así queda demostrado que el envidioso no son ellos sino tú.

Sirius tenía mucho coraje pero lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar a Jo por los hombros y topar sus labios con los de ella. Donnely, se quedó con los ojos abiertos totalmente en shock pues un beso era lo último que se esperaba…

Se separaron, y sin aún reparar en todos los Gryffindor que los tenían en la mira, Josephine se fue haciendo hacia atrás hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr. Black fue el que se quedó con todas las miradas, así que simplemente salió de la Torre permitiendo que fuera una vez más, el centro de la atención, así fuera solo por un chisme.

* * *

Muajajajajajaja!!! Aqui estoy de vuelta... me gusto bastante lo que escribí, al fin y al cabo estas escenas son mi especialidad  
Bueno... en los proximos capitulos veremos que pasa despues de este beso bastante inesperado... al menos por mi

GRacias a mis unicas dos lectoras, Conny-B y Evans87, que sin ellas caería en la depresion aunqeu eso no me detendría de seguir escribiendo mi fic pues me gusta mucho   
En fin, portense mal!!! Las quiero!!!

BAYOu!!!!!!


	11. Ahora si eres Sirius

* * *

11.

* * *

Después de un delicioso banquete, todos acudieron a sus respectivas salas comunes a sacar su equipaje, listos para el viaje de regreso a Londres. El año escolar había acabado. James y Remus arrastraban sus baúles fuera de su habitación hacia la sala común donde se hallaba la mayoría de los leones… ahí estaba también Lily Evans. Ya eran 2 años en los que no reunía el valor para hablarle, lo único que había podido intercambiar había sido un "perdón" durante su noche de llegada a Hogwarts. 

¡Pero eran inevitables sus nervios! Al segundo q la veía, se ponía tan rojo como el cabello de Lily, comenzaba a sudar por todos lados, tropezaba con todo lo que se le atravesaba, tartamudeaba, y no suficiente con todo eso, siempre llegaba Black para hacerle burla o a Evans o al mismo Potter. Pero al parecer Sirius no estaba por ningún lado, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban saliendo de la torre y Lily estaba sola… era la oportunidad perfecta.

---Lily… --- pero un chico le gano la atención de la pelirroja

---Hola Christian… --- ambos estudiantes salieron de la Sala Común dejando a James mirando el vacio donde estaba sentada anteriormente Lily.

---¿James, que haces?

---Viendo mi oportunidad irse

---Deberías simplemente saludarla, no te va a pasar nada

---Lo mismo digo de ti con Josephine

---Ella está con Sirius, yo nunca tendría tanta suerte.

---¡Uy! Te gusta la misma chica que a Sirius --- Jo acababa de bajar las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas con su baúl volando detrás de ella.

---Eh, no…

---Puedes decírmelo Remus, no soy chismosa

---No es nada, solo bromeábamos --- el chico desvió su mirada ambarina de la de Donnely y echo a caminar

---Vale… ¿tu osito?

---No soy ningún osito --- murmuro entre dientes

---Con ese genio no conseguirás mucho… --- le sacudió el cabello como solía hacerlo y se fue hacia el retrato pero antes de salir

---¿Tú estás con Sirius?--- se detuvo en seco, giro sobre sus talones, miro a James y aún con la sonrisa en los labios

---Como dije osito, no soy chismosa

* * *

Faltaban unos 10 minutos para que el tren partiera de la estación de Hogsmeade, varios de los estudiantes ya ocupaban su compartimiento con amigos y otros más aún buscaban un lugar libre.

---Creo que este está vacío --- Remus abrió la puerta y empujó su baúl dentro al igual que Potter. Un segundo después estaba Sirius, con Peter detrás de él, sobre el marco de la puerta.

Desde que le había arrebatado su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch, Black solo se limitaba a hablar con Potter para arruinarle cada encuentro con la "pelos-rojos". Era la única manera q encontraba una "venganza" satisfactoria… al menos eso había sido hasta la semana anterior, cuando armo batalla y beso con Josephine.

---Eh, vámonos… --- le susurró James por el hombro a Remus

---Perdón… --- cuando estaba a punto de tomar su baúl y empujarlo fuera del compartimiento…

---Quédense… todavía hay… espacio --- después se sentó junto a la ventana y se quedó callado. Potter y Lupin intercambiaron miradas: esa actitud de Sirius era de miedo.

El tren inicio su andanza, eran ya veinte minutos de silencio sepulcral y al parecer no habría ni trucos ni burlas preparadas por el chico Black. El que rompió el silencio fue Peter.

---James…

---¿Si?

---La última jugada que hiciste en el partido contra Slytherin… ¡fue genial!

---Gracias…

---¡¡Es que tomaste la escoba y parecía que te ibas a caer, pero hiciste un regate, y diste la media vuelta evadiendo la bludger y después en picada por la snitch¡Y después…

---¡Callate Peter! --- gritó Sirius por encima de los casi gritos de Pettigrew --- Si sigues así te vas hacer del baño de la emoción…

James y Remus no contuvieron la carcajada pues era precisamente lo que parecería iba a ocurrir en el segundo siguiente. James miró a Sirius y Sirius le devolvió la mirada… al menos no era mirada de odio ni de "te voy a sacar los sesos con la varita" así que el resto del camino se mantuvo tranquilo.

* * *

El tren se detuvo en el andén 9 y ¾, la mayoría de las familias ya estaban ahí, esperando a sus hijos, hermanos o demás parientes. Los pasillos se llenaron de gente, baules y jaulas de todo tipo así que Lily y Josephine decidieron esperar a que todo estuviera más tranquilo fuera de su compartimiento.

---Oye… ¿Qué significa que Sirius no me hable, no me guste, pero me haya gustado el beso que me dio? --- Lily tiró la jaula de Menahume, su lechuza de color miel, quien chillo por el descuido de su dueña… la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

---¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que me alejara de Sirius?

---Si… pero ese no es el punto Lily… es que… bueno… es que… ese fue mi primer beso ---admitió con algo de miedo

---Yo pensé que algún amigo de…

---No, Christian nunca me ha dejado sola con un chico por más de un minuto, nunca imagino que en la fiesta alguien me fuera a besar en medio de medio Gryffindor.

---¿Entonces te gusta Sirius?

---¿Que no me escuchaste desde el principio? No me gusta… además de que no me habla…

---Y el problema es que te gustó el beso ¿no?

---Si… ¿Qué significa eso?

---No lo sé… tal vez solo significa que te gusta besar --- Jo se quedó en silencio mordiéndose el labio, después de cavilar unos segundos

---¡Que haría sin ti Lily! Tienes toda la razón… solo es eso, me gustan los besos --- sonrió y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas pues el pasillo estaba ya casi vacío. Abrió la puerta y se topó con alguien

---Hola Donny

---Sirius…

---Mi madre está afuera esperando con mi hermano y ninguno tiene buena cara así que seré rápido

---¿Qué cosa?

---Gracias por abrirme los ojos, por la manera que me estaba portando… en serio que no quiero ser como ninguno de ellos. --- bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

---Parece que ahora si eres Sirius… --- tomó su barbilla y la alzo para verlo a los ojos --- Y eso es mucho mejor que toda una familia de sangres limpia.

Ambos sonrieron, fue cuando Sirius se adelantó un paso y volvió a cerrar distancia labio con labio. Fue tan solo un segundo, pero aquel roce había sido tan repentino como el primero que Josephine aún tenía los ojos abiertos y la manija de su baúl en la mano.

---Adiós Lily… --- Sirius le sonrió de lado y desapareció.

---Ok, eso es de miedo, se despidió de mi sin burlarse, sin mirarme feo y sonriéndome… claro eso no se compara con un segundo beso… --- Jo seguía boquiabierta y sin decir ni hacer nada--- Creo que el verdadero problema no es si te gusta… sino si tu le gustas a él.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Escribí esto justo hace una hora Y ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOO!!!! Y no resistí la tentacion de publicar!!!

Bueno, ya lo hice... espero reviews laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargosssssssssssssssssssssss... laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargosssssssssssssssssssssssss... ¡¡¡RECUERDENLO!!! QUe se vea q les gusta mi fic, JAJJAJAJAJAJA !!!! Bueno, ya que publique bastante rápido no se quejen sin me tardo ahora en publicar le siguiente, jiji... ´

En fin, portense mal!!! BAYOU!!!!


	12. Hogsmeade

* * *

12.

* * *

---Oye, vamos a los terrenos… este será de los últimos días soleados antes del invierno, estoy segura.

---Como quieras… --- Lily cepillaba su cabello mientras pensaba lo horrible que se veía su cabellera rojiza esa mañana, rebelde y crespa --- ¡No se qué hacer con esto, lo odio… y me rindo! --- lo trenzo apretado como todas las mañana y salió un poco cabizbaja.

---¡Espera! --- Jo la alcanzó en la sala común. --- No te pongas así, el cabello no hace la persona… --- últimamente Lily se sentía mal consigo mismo con su apariencia a pesar de que se empezaba a notar la adolescencia en ella y había dejado de ser una tabla.

---Es fácil decirlo cuando eres bonita. --- Se levantó de nuevo y salió por el rellano hacia los pasillos del colegio.

---Pero si tú también eres bonita. --- Jo se giró para descubrir a James parado mirando por donde había salido la pelirroja.

---¿Te gusta mi amiga osito?

---Si, búrlate todo lo que quieras…

---No pienso burlarme, solo iba a decir que esto me confirma que en realidad eres un osito muy tierno --- le sonrió y salió de la Torre.

Ya era el tercer año que cursaban en Hogwarts y eso significaba una cosa buena para todos: salidas a Hogsmeade. Precisamente esa tarde la tendrían para visitar el pueblo mágico pero mientras llegaba la hora de la salida, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en los terrenos del colegio disfrutando, como había dicho Jo, de un día soleado antes del arribo del frío.

---Tengo hambre

---Siempre tienes hambre Peter --- mencionó Sirius bajando de las escaleras de caracol, seguido de Pettigrew y de Lupin. --- Pero apoyo tu idea de ir por el desayuno y después a Hogsmeade… ¿van a ir? --- la pregunta fue en plural lo que significaba que también hablaba con Remus y con James…

---Si --- respondió Peter en seguida… James espero unos segundos más

---Supongo que sí

---¿Y tú?--- Black miró al de ojos ambarinos

---Creo que no… no me siento muy bien

---Deberías ir, tal vez así te olvidas de lo que te duela y te diviertas un rato.

Sin decir más, se fue sonriendo con Peter detrás, James y Remus intercambiaron miradas. La actitud de Sirius había cambiado radicalmente al final del curso anterior. Ya no solía burlarse de ambos ni comportarse de forma irritante, hablaba un poco más y de vez en cuando mencionaba algo gracioso con lo que los hacía reírse.

---¿En serio vas a ir?

---No se Remus… Black sigue sin darme confianza, no después de dos años de humillaciones. ¿Tu porque no quieres ir?

---En serio me siento mal

---Se nota… ---al verlo lo único que James pensaba era que un fantasma tenía muchísimo mejor aspecto que su amigo --- Tal vez necesitas comer

---Mejor voy a la enfermería… nos vemos en el comedor después ¿vale? --- Remus salió de ahí deseando que ese día acabara en seguida, aquella noche sería luna llena y esa no era su favorita.

* * *

---Hola Jo…

---Al fin regresas… pensé que te quedarías todo el día en el lago y que no irías a Hogsmeade --- Josephine estaba de espaldas a Lily buscando una blusa que ponerse, cuando la encontró y se giró a Lily no pudo evitar gritar.

---¡Que!

---Eh… tu rostro… el sol… mala combinación.

---¿Qué tiene? --- Lily puso cara asustada y entro al baño de su habitación… ---¡AHHHHH!

---Tranquila, no pasa nada…

---No pasa nada… ¡soy un camarón humano! Estoy casi tan roja como mi cabello… y mi cabello sigue horrible… --- se lanzó a su cama y hundió su cabeza entre su almohada--- ¡Soy horrible!

---Escúchame --- la tomó de las muñecas y la obligo a verla --- Si eres horrible pero eso es solo porque tu lo crees… así que quiero que esta sea la última vez que lo dices, por favor, sino dejaremos de ser amigas. --- Evans solo asintió con la cabeza sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar.

---Así está mejor… ahora quiero que te bañes y después de pongas esto en la cabeza… --- le dio una botellita oscura

* * *

---Eres genial… --- le susurró al oído

---Lo sé… --- miró una vez más su creación. La botellita de Jo contenía una poción con la que la pelirroja había logrado que su cabellera se viera espectacular, no solo brillaba sino que había suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. --- Lastima que haya sido la última botella y no haya escrito los ingredientes

---¿Solo fuiste echando cosas a tu caldero? --- Jo asintió --- Acabo de ser un conejillo de indias… --- Jo se empezó a reír con el comentario de Lily. Estaban en Honey Dukes comprando cantidades obscenas de dulces.

---Hola chicas… ---Christian se acerco entre los estudiantes y los estantes hasta estar entre ambas --- Jo, mamá escribió preguntando porque no ha recibido ningún vociferador o al menos una carta donde digas que te portas mal

---¿Y eso le molesta? Supuse que estaría contenta

---No, todo lo contrario: le da miedo, dice que tú nunca estas tranquila… cree que tal vez planees algo masivo --- los tres rieron muy fuerte, pero entre todo el bullicio del lugar, sus risas se ahogaban. --- Solo escríbele y dile que todo está bien antes de que le den crisis nerviosas

---Vale…

---Hola--- se acercó Sirius con lo que parecía un temblor en las piernas, cosa nada común para él. --- Jo, me preguntaba si te gustaría a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas conmigo

---No le gusta la cerveza de mantequilla --- respondió Christian al momento

---Eh… --- Jo miró de reojo a su hermano que parecía a ponerse rojo--- Pero me encanta las sodas de cerezas --- dio un paso hacia adelante y tomo la mano de Sirius

---Pero no puedes dejar a Lily sola…

---No la voy a dejar sola, se queda contigo --- le guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja q estaba blanca totalmente--- Nos vemos en el castillo Lils.

---¿No hay problema con tu hermano? --- le susurró Sirius en cuanto se dieron la media vuelta con rumbo al pub del pueblo.

---Mientras no voltees a verlo durante la semana siguiente… después del beso está un poco… alterado: "como es que mi hermanita fue parte de un show público"… JAJAJA!!!

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo que resulto de mi imaginación... Espero les guste y muchisisisimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: Conny-B (COMO SIEMPRE! MAUK!) y Evans87 (MIL GRACIAS NIÑA!)

Espero esribir pronto porque ya solo me qued esta semana antes de q empiece mi tortura (la universidad T.T)

Portense mal!!!  
BAYOu!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. ¿Dijiste amigo?

* * *

13.

* * *

Entraron al pub, que como siempre, estaba lleno de gente y emanaba un calor acogedor. Jo y Sirius tomaron asiento y se quedaron platicando un rato antes de pedir sus bebidas. La señora Rosmerta a los pocos minutos les llevo una soda de cereza y una cerveza de mantequilla… siguieron conversando y riendo un rato más…

---Voy al baño, no te vayas eh!--- Jo le devolvió la sonrisa a Sirius en cuanto éste se paro y despareció entre la gente. La chica, estando sola, le dio la vuelta con la mirada al lugar. Vio a su hermano con su mejor amiga, seguro la estaba "cuidando", unos amigos de Hufflepuff de su curso y en una de las mesas más lejanas James y Remus.

Se quedó viéndolos. James en aquel momento le pasaba la mano por la espalda a su amigo, se veía preocupado, mientras que Remus se veía al punto del desmayo. Potter se paró y fue a lo que parecían ser los baños, en cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, el otro se levantó tambaleante y caminó hacia la salida.

Jo sin dudarlo lo siguió.. lo encontró a menos de la mitad de la calle, recargando sus manos sobre la pared y vomitando.

---¡Remus!... ¿Qué tienes?

---Jo… necesito… el castillo… tengo que… irme…

---Yo te ayudo --- le pasó el brazo por sus hombros y fue cuando lo tuvo cerca que no le gusto nada lo que vio. Los maravillosos ojos de Lupin parecían estar perdiendo su vida. –-- Tenemos que legar en cuanto antes con la Señora Pomfrey. --- camino la más rápido que le permitía e cuerpo de Lupin hasta una de las diligencias.

---Gracias Jo…

* * *

---Bueno Donny, ahora… --- pero no había nadie en su mesa, se sintió un tonto, pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba molesto con la chica. Se cruzó de brazos.

---Me dijeron que salió con Remus --- mencionó una voz conocida a su espalda

---¿Con él se fue? --- miró a James hacia abajo, digo, Potter seguía siendo mucho más bajo que el joven Black.

---Remus estaba enfermo, tal vez solo salieron por aire

---¿El me robó mi cita? Genial… ahora tengo que ponerme andrajoso y pálido para que me haga caso… --- era su enojo hablando, cuando reparó en la presencia de James ---Lo digo en sentido figurado… lo siento...

* * *

---Seguro tienes que ir con tus amigos, no te preocupes por mí --- mencionó evitando a toda costa su mirada y una vez que habían salido de las Tres Escobas.

---¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola?

---Hey Chris--- se acercaron dos chicas del año del chico Donnely --- Edward te anda buscando, dijo que dejaras de andar de niñero y te vieras con ellos en Zonko en cuanto estuvieras libre… --- las Gryffindor se rieron mientras veían a Lily y después se fueron entre cuchicheos

---Jaja, que gracioso…

---Será mejor que te vayas… ---Evans al fin lo miró, le sonrió tímidamente --- Gracias por la cerveza de mantequilla --- y se giro hacia el castillo decidida a regresar

---Hey, te dije q no te dejaría sola--- le tomó la mano para retenerla y le sonrió justo como lo hacía Jo al ver a un chico guapo…

* * *

Ambos salieron del lugar sintiendo aun el viento otoñal y mirando para ambos lados de la calle en busca de Lupin y Donnely pero no había rastro de ellos. Los únicos conocidos eran un chico de 3er. Curso y cierta pelirroja. En cuanto Sirius la reconoció, lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a James: estaba entre rojo y morado pero en seguida se desinflo y perdió todo el color… se agachó y no dijo nada… Black no sabía si se arrepentiría después de lo que iba a hacer.

---¿En serio te gusta?

---¿Quién?

---¡Como que quien! La pelos-ro… --- corrigió --- Lily Evans.

---Pues si… --- James trató de ignorar lo siguiente que dijera Black pues no podría ser más que una carcajada u otra burla pero fue totalmente lo contrario.

---Pues ve y háblale.

---¿Cómo se supone voy hacer eso cuando esta con un chico mayor, mejor y seguramente mucho más interesante que yo?

---Pues primero tienes que llamar su atención, demostrarle que estás vivo… cosa que según yo, ella no tiene idea.

---¿Cómo hago eso?

---¡Fácil! --- Sirius sacó su varita y apunto unos cuantos metros delante de él, justo donde ya estaban Lily y Chris tomados de una mano. Le dio una sacudida y Chris se resbaló de una forma bastante graciosa. Todos lo que lo vieron se rieron, Lily giró la cabeza buscando a alguien.

---¡TÚ! --- caminó furiosa hacia Sirius

---¿Yo qué?

---Ese es uno de tus hechizos favoritos, te encanta molestar a la gente ¿no?… ¿Qué te hizo Chris?

---A mí nada… --- miró de reojo a James que estaba de nuevo con un tono morado en la cara

---¿Ahora son amigos Potter? Seguro ya ves divertido burlarte de otros y que no se burlen de ti ¿verdad?

---No Lily, yo…

---Oye, estoy bien… --- se acercó Chris sin ni siquiera mirar a los chicos, tomó de los hombros a la pelirroja para alejarla de ellos antes de que pasara algo peor--- No tienes que ponerte a su altura, mejor vámonos

---"No tienes que ponerte a su altura" --- murmuró Sirius imitando a Donnely, éste al fin lo miró haciendo que Sirius se callara pues había escuchado a la perfección.

---Son personas horribles… no se que tanto ve Josephine en ustedes que cree que son santos…

---Lily, yo no quise… --- pero era tarde, Evans y Donnely se había ido.

---Creo que si llamaste su atención… aunque no de la mejor manera.

---Ahora me odia.

---Solo es cosa de intentar otra cosa amigo… --- le dio una palmada en la espalda… pero alto… le había dicho amigo. Black se giró hacia Potter que a su vez lo miraba extrañado, él también se había dado cuenta del "pequeño" detalle. --- Bueno, eh… yo me voy… Jo debe estarme buscando… adiós. --- y se fue corriendo.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJA!!! DISFRUTEN LOS CHAPS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Ya es miercoles y eso quiere decir q solo me quedan 4 días de libertad antes de rgresar a la Universidad T.T  
En fin, gracias a los q me dejaron reviews... solo recuerdo ahorita a EVans87, GRAZIE BAMBINA!!! Y bueno, si hubo alguien más, lamento no recordar su nombre, soy mala en eso, jiji... en fin, ya saben REVIEWS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGOS!!! Al menos q tnega más de 20 palabras no??? JAJAJA!!! Es q si veo un "siguele. Bye" Como q no siento apoyo, como q les da lo mismo mi fic, como si fueran tonterias... JAJAJAJA DIOS!!! Q dramatica, debria hacerle caso a mi madre cuando dice q me haria millonaria sienod actriz, lloro tan facilmente (pregunteme acerca de HP7) No, no... dice q esta desperdiciando mi talento... pero bueno, ya saben reviews de buena calidad JAJAJAJA!!1

Portense mal!!!

BAYouUUUUUUUUUU!!!


	14. Noche buena

* * *

14. "Noche Buena"

* * *

Finalmente las vacaciones de diciembre habían llegado y muchos de los estudiantes habían dejado el castillo para pasar las fiestas en casa. Los demás, simplemente se divertían en el castillo entre guerras de nieve y enormes postres dispuestos a sus bocas durante cada cena.

---Hey¿en dónde estabas?

---Buscando a Remus --- Sirius frunció el ceño --- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

---¿En serio tengo que competir con él?

---Jajaja… eres muy gracioso – Josephine, sonrió sin apartar su mirada de un dibujo que estaba haciendo.

---Oye, hay muchas chicas lindas en este colegio…

---¡Lo sé!... ¿Viste hoy a Mariane? Me gustó su nuevo peinado y…

---Jo, me refiero a que aunque hay muchas chicas… pues… tú me gustas, tú ves más en mí q los demás… pero no me gusta que andes con otros chicos…

--¿O sea que me lo prohíbes?

---¡No, no quise decir eso! Solo que… pues no estoy acostumbrado a ser el segundo.

---Más bien, no estás acostumbrado a estar celoso --- Josephine lo miró divertida, Sirius solo desvió su mirada de esos ojos grises.

---Bueno, solo vine a despedirme… mi mamá me quiere en casa, cree que si paso aquí las vacaciones me divertiré demasiado. ---Entonces te veo en dos semanas --- él se colgó la mochila al hombro antes de dejar el castillo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más aunque no encontraba el valor para decirlo, así que Donnely le tomó la mano, la apretó al tiempo que se acercaba a su oído.

---Tú también me gustas --- después solo lo besó en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

* * *

---¿Has visto a Remus?

---Es la tercera vez que te digo que no… ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

---Es el cuarto día de vacaciones, es noche buena y no lo he visto para nada

---¿Por qué no le preguntas a Potter?

---¡Porque tampoco lo he visto! Es como si desaparecieran o salieran del colegio o…

---Ahí esta --- Lily señalo a un pequeño chico que entraba por la puerta del colegio, parecía andar guardando algo en sus bolsillos.

---¡Hola osito! --- James le tomo por sorpresa la voz de Jo y tiró unos chocolates de Honey Dukes --- Wow, tienes muchos… seguro no te molesta que me quede uno

---Tómalo… --- respondió entre apenado y enojado.

---Osito¿has visto a Remus?

---No… y deja de decirme osito --- se dio la media vuelta pero Jo se interpuso

---¡Vamos, dime! Son compañeros de cuarto… debes saber dónde está.

---No sé, déjame pasar ahora --- la chica seguía cerrándole el paso

---¡Ándale osito!

---¡NO! --- gritó el moreno con un tono rojizo en el rostro, había perdido toda pose de "oso de peluche". Respiró profundo y comenzó caminar fuera del Gran Comedor.

---No lo he visto en estos días… y… estoy preocupada por él --- James se detuvo aún sin mirarla. --- Por favor James.

---Espera aquí… --- subió las escaleras del vestíbulo y despareció. Josephine miró a Lily y alzó los pulgares en señal de triunfo. Cuando regresó, James tenía un viejo pergamino doblado en la mano mientras que con la otra agarró el brazo de la chica.

---Tienes que prometer no hablar de esto a nadie

---¿Qué es?

---Promételo

---¿Un papel viejo y en blanco? --- lo miró y no parecía tener algo de interesante.

---¡Josephine!

---¿Si?

---¡No puedes hablar de esto!

---¿Porqué?

---¡Solo promételo!

---Está bien

---Pero ¡ni siquiera a Lily!

---Está bien, lo prometo. --- James volvió a tomar el pergamino y le apuntó con al varita

---_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

---¿Qué dijiste? --- él no respondió, Jo sin entender, volvió su mirada hacia el viejo pergamino donde empezaba a aparecer líneas y curvas y trazos… y un mapa entero del colegio ---¡Es Hogwarts!

---Exacto

---¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

---Eh… no es de tu incumbencia… buscas a Remus ¿no? Solo búscalo aquí ---Josephine entendió esa parte hasta q localizó cerca del vestíbulo dos motas con los nombres "_James Potter_" y "_Josephine Donnely_"… después _Lily Evans _moviéndose aún en el Gran Comedor entre mucha gente… _Minerva McGonagall_ en el baño del primer piso… _Remus Lupin_¿en el despacho del director?

---¿Qué hace con Dumbledore… y con la Sra. Pomfrey?

* * *

---¡Remus! ---El chico volteo a su espalda y miró a Jo corriendo hacia él

---¿Qué haces aquí?

---¡Hay guerra de nieve en el Gran Comedor¡Vamos!

---No me siento muy bien Jo

---¿Le dijiste a la Sra. Pomfrey? Acabas de estar con ella ¿no?

---Eh si pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

---No importa… ¡vamos, debe estar muy divertida la batalla! --- lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló pero él se resistió

---No puedo…

---Remus, no hay que esperar hasta el banquete para divertirnos… además, la nieve esta tan espesa fuera que hay q aprovechar la de adentro.

---No me entiendes… creo que no podré ni siquiera estar en el banquete

---Claro que estarás… ¡es mi primera Navidad en el colegio y no creo que te quieras perder eso! Nada podría impedirlo…

---Tal vez sí… --- Lupin sintió como si soltaran un costal sumamente pesado sobre su espalda

---¿Qué podría ser tan grande como para evitar q disfrutes una deliciosa cena y los regalos?

---La luna llena

---JAJAJA

---Y que soy… que yo… --- ¿podría confiar realmente en Donnely? --- Yo… soy un licántropo.

---… --- Josephine lo miró un par de segundos directo a los ojos… y después sonrió --- Deberás inventar algo mejor para zafarte de la Navidad… es más ¡qué persona en su sano juicio quisiera escapar de ella? ---Siguió sonriéndole, aun con la mano del chico enlazada a la suya… Remus sintió que el peso sobre su espalda desparecía --- ¡Vamos a lanzarle nieve al osito gruñón!

* * *

---¡Levántate!

---No quiero… --- hundió la cabeza en la almohada al tiempo en que la pelirroja le arrebataba las sábanas

---Supongo entonces que no quieres saber anda de los regalos que…

---¿Qué regalos? --- se levantó en seguida… Diez minutos después, ambas chicas, aún en pijamas y batas, estaban debajo del enorme árbol de navidad de la sala común de Gryffindor.

---Aquí está el de mis papas… el de Chris…

---¿De quien es la caja más grande?

---Mmmm… --- leyó la tarjeta --- de Sirius… ¡ah, aquí está el tuyo! --- Jo tenía una caja que entraba en la mitad de la palma de Donnely, a comparación de la de Black, que le llegaba las rodillas --- ¡Que genial! Es igual al tuyo

---No es mucho… --- mencionó apenada. Era un dije en forma de estrella con una diminuta foto de amabas en primer curso al reverso. Evans tenía el par.

---Es el mejor de todos… gracias… ¡mira, aquí hay uno tuyo!

---De James… no quiero abrirlo --- iba a lanzar la caja de lado pero Josephine no lo permitió

---¿No quieres ver que te regalo el osito?

---No me interesa… lo donare a la caridad, sea lo que sea…

---Bueno, si tu no quieres ver, yo sí… --- lo desenvolvió y quedo sorprendida --- ¡Wow! Guantes de piel de dragón blanco… son extremadamente raros… mi mamá no quiso comprarme unos porque dijo que eran demasiado caros para ser simplemente guantes… si tu no los quieres, y piensas donarlos… piensa en mi ¿vale?

---Lo pensaré… --- Lily los tomó sintiendo la suavidad de las escamas blancas… talvez no despreciaría después de todo aquel regalo…

---Hablando del osito, eso me recuerda que quiero que mi regalo sea el primero que abra Remus. --- tomó una caja mediana y corrió hacia la habitación de los chicos.

---¡Feliz Navidad Remus! --- abrió la puerta pero la habitación estaba vacía. --- ¿En el desayuno tan temprano?

Cuando se disponía a salir vio el mapa de Hogwarts sobre la mesa de noche de James. Lo desdobló y pronunció las mismas palabras que Potter el día anterior.

---¿Dónde estás Lupin? --- cuando encontró el punto con el nombre del chico se quedó sorprendida. James llegó en aquel momento a la habitación.

---¿Qué haces aquí?

---Está en la enfermería

---¿De qué hablas?

---Finges muy mal osito, sabes de lo que hablo.

---No, no lo sé --- Josephine se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro hasta tenerlo nariz con nariz

---Es verdad entonces.

---Estás loca, no entiendo nada de lo que… --- intentó darse la media vuelta y huir, pero demasiado tarde, Josephine ya lo tenía por el brazo.

---Remus me lo dijo ayer y me imagino que tu ya lo sabías desde hace tiempo

---El… es…

---Es Remus y esta solo y sin regalos… ¡Y eso es un crimen en Navidad! Vamos a llevárselos allá --- sonrió emocionada y bajó a toda prisa con James aún por el brazo

---¿No te molesta o… o no te da miedo que sea un… --- se acercó de nuevo a él y le susurró

---Estoy segura que es el lobito con ojos más dulces que pueda existir.

* * *

HOLA!!!!!!!!!! Si, si... se que me tarde AÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS pero aki estoy de vuelta!!! EN fin, para compensar la falta de locuras escribí un pokito más que de costumbre! ASi qeu porfa, disfrutenlo. MIL GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron review... y bueno acabo de leer el de Coony-B y bueno... tu petición será escuchada en los proximos chpas. La verdad siento que perdí la escencia del fic, que era excribirlo rápido, sobre la marcha y totalmente improvisado... hasta siento que ya no es gracioso :( asi que porfa! Deneme su opinion de lo q le falta o le sobra, de si esta beuno asi o mejor busco otra cosa en lo que perder el tiempo... PorFA!!! En serio qeu su opinion es más importante de lo que creen...

En fin, los dejo porque ando escribiendo el prox chap de DE REGRESO A CASA!!! LEANLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los kiero

bAyOU!!!


	15. Un nuevo Potter

* * *

15.

* * *

---Ho… ho…. hol… hola --- la pelirroja giro sobre sus talones y vio al pequeño Potter 

---¿Si?

--- Solo que… queri… quería preguntarte si… si… --- estaba bastante nervioso. Los alumnos de tercero iban camino a los invernaderos, la mayoría envueltos hasta las orejas pues la nieve y el frio viento les congelaba la piel. James respiró profundo recordando los consejos de Sirius y trato de hablar en una sola línea--- Quería los guantes te gustaron preguntarte

Unas chicas de Ravenclaw no fingieron que habían escuchado al chico y soltaron una carcajada. James solo logro sentirse más nervioso.

---Si, gracias… --- la pelirroja se ruborizo un poco. Ese día los traía puestos, su pretexto para usarlos había sido que no encontraba los que su madre le había tejido y que su segundo par estaba sucio.

---¿Te gustaron entonces?

--- Eh, si… --- mencionó apenada y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir con su camino

---Mi mamá me ayudó a escogerlos… creyó que… --- las risas apagaron la voz de James.

Todos miraron hacia enfrente con más atención, pues estaba Snape hundido hasta la cintura en nieve mientras que Sirius, con varita en mano, arrojaba más nieve para apretujarlo. James no pudo reprimir su risa.

---Yo no le veo lo gracioso --- frunció el ceño y siguió caminando para ya entrar en el Invernadero 3

---No te enojes Lily, yo solo…

---Oye, si crees que por darme los guantes vamos a ser los mejores amigos, puedes considerar que te devolveré el regalo.

---No pretendía eso --- Potter bajó la cabeza y cambió la mirada a otro lado, justo donde Snape estaba hasta el cuello enterrado, ahogó lo más que pudo su risa pero no lo suficiente

---Son imposibles

---¿Por qué te molesta que se burlen de Snape? Es solo una sucia serpiente… y te aseguro que si tuviera la oportunidad, también se burlaría de ti --- agregó Sirius al acercarse a la pareja, tratando de salvar a Potter

---Eso no les da derecho de que sea su bufón.

---Si mal no recuerdo, cada vez que Quejicus te hace algo, el que te defiende es este chico y nunca te has quejado por eso… ni le has dado las gracias. --- Black le dio una palmada en el hombro a James y después lo empujó lo justo para que quedara a unos centímetros de Lily…

---¡Muy bien clase! Trabajaremos en parejas… Lang y Sheppard, Donnely y Pettigrew, Black Lupin, Evans y Potter…

---Ay no… --- murmuró entre dientes la pelirroja.

---No es tan malo el osito como parece…

---Se supone me apoyes

---Vamos Evans, tu pareja te espera… --- dijo inevitablemente tratando de no sonar tan burlón y haciendo que James se coloreara hasta la punta de las orejas

---Si hablas con él te va a caer muy bien

---¿Qué tu también intentas emparejarme con él o qué? --- Jo simplemente sonrió y se fue con Peter a una mesa aparte. Cuando Lily giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba James, lo vio lleno de tierra hasta los codos, unas ramitas en la cabeza y lleno de un polvo rojizo que soltaba la xerofita.

---Lo estás haciendo mal

---Pero dice que…

---El polvo que tienes en la cara, eso deberías estar recolectando y no las raíces.

---Pero…

---¿Acaso leíste el libro?

---No, pero Sirius me dijo que…

---No creo que él sepa de esto, tal vez Lupin, pero no Black…

_---"Una bruja odiosa y amargada… siempre está enojada" _--- resonó la voz de Sirius dentro de su cabeza haciendo referencia a Lily… pero si siempre estaba así¿Cómo era que le gustaba? --- _"Hazle cumplidos, eso siempre las pone en desventaja" _--- un consejo más dentro de su cabeza.

---Me sorprende que este en esta escuela siendo como es… tal vez se equivocaron de casa, debería de estar en Slytherin con sus primas y…

---Siempre estas enojada…

---¿Qué?

---Que siempre estás enojada… y aun así siempre te ves muy linda.

---Eh… --- se puso del mismo tono que su cabellera y mejor se quedó callada los siguientes minutos.

Trabajaron tranquilamente, ya sin reclamos ni regaños. Cada vez que James buscaba su mirada, ella se ponía nerviosa, tiraba frascos o se llenaba de las esporas, incluso en una tropezó con una chica de Hufflepuff haciéndola caer. Terminó la clase y antes de irse James le sonrió a Lily, mientras que ella solo se limitó a sonrojarse una vez más para después salir a paso rápido.

---Vaya, vaya… parece que tienes más talento del que creí… tal vez estés listo para algo más --- Sirius llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras iban camino al Gran Comedor a terminar una redacción de Transformaciones.

---¿Algo más?

---Si, tal vez debas llamar su atención de otra manera, ya sabe que existes… ya sabe que te gusta… pero lo que no sabe es que aún así estás disponible.

---¿A que te refieres? --- preguntó Peter escuchando atentamente.

---¿Qué significa estar disponible?

---Poder estar… ¿con varias chicas?

---¡Ding, ding, ding… tenemos un ganador!

---¿Yo con varias chicas? --- simplemente de oírlo, James soltó una carcajada

---¿Será buena idea?--- inquirió Remus pensando en lo absurdo de la idea.

---¡Es una excelente idea! Ese es mi truco… ¡y lo estoy compartiendo con ustedes! Así que no lo tomen a la ligera… muy bien Potter, a partir de mañana comenzaremos tu transformación a Casanova.

Sirius tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor con Peter detrás de él preguntándole acerca de su plan, pero Lupin retrasó a James.

---¿Estás seguro de hacerlo?

---Pues… Sirius tiene siempre a las chicas detrás de él ¿o no? Debe de servir

---Pero Lily no es de ese tipo de chicas.

---Pero hacer el intento no hace daño --- sonrió satisfecho y se fue orgulloso de si mismo hacia la mesa, mientras que Remus se quedó pensado _"Se va a arrepentir_"

* * *

HOLA!!! Hace un buen q no publicaba verdad??? JEjeje, probablemente ya ni tenga lectores T.T Pero bueno... el caso es que escribí esto en clase y me agrado el final... sentí que regrese a la esencia del fic (eso de escribir rápido y sin andar planenado los capitulos) ASI QUE MAS LES VALE DECIRME SI LES GUSTO O NO!!!!!! QUIERO SABER!!!!!!!!!

Y ya saben, MIL GRACIAS a todos los q me dejaron review la ultima vez Y pues se que muhcos me han pedido más acción en cuanto James-Lily... procuraré ir metiendo eso, jajaja! Es q los amo tanto que a veces me emociono y no hablo de otra cosa que no son ellos, por eso me he moderado en este fic okos, ahora si me despido que ya es tarde y aun no me he bañado LOS KIEROOOOOOOOO!!!

Muak!!

baYoU!!!


	16. Siempre hay sacrificios

**ESTE CAPITLO VA DEDICADO A MI HERMANA MARTHA, QUE SE QUE AUNQUE HEMOS TENIDO UN POCO DE BACHES EN EL CAMINO ULTIMAMENTE, SABE QUE LA QUIERO Y LA ADORO Y QUE TERMINARIA EN EL SUICIDIO SIN SU AMISTAD **

* * *

**16. Siempre hay sacrificios...**

* * *

---Ve con ella

---Pero me odia

---No te odia, me odia a mí --- aclaró Black sirviéndose papas asadas al plato.

---Aún así no le caigo bien, no querrá hablar conmigo

---Si piensas así, menos lograras siquiera que se fije en ti como amigo. --- agregó Remus. Los cuatro chicos estaban a media cena en la mesa de Gryffindor.

---Aunque no creo que tenga mucha experiencia, Lupin tiene razón… --- Black no había tenido ánimos de ofender, aunque había sonado como tal --- No creo que sea muy difícil inventarte algo para platicar ¿o si? Te aseguro que lo que digas estará bien, solo asegúrate de ser amable y sonreír… ¡y sin tartamudear!

Empujó a James hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, Josephine y dos chicas de Hufflepuff. Aunque parecía buena idea, ya estaba más que nervioso y no sabía si podría con la presión.

---Hola

---Eh, hola… --- Potter se dirigió a las chicas que no eran compañeras de casa

---Trajimos paquetes extras de chocolates de Honey Dukes¿quieren uno?

---Seguro --- una castaña pecosa y Josephine tomaron una bolsa al igual que Lily

---¡Gracias! --- una morena, mucho menos delgada que las tres niñas juntas, agarró 3 empaques y se sonrojó. El chico regresó a su lugar

---¡Que fue eso!

---¿Qué cosa?

---Te digo el primer paso para darle celos a Lily ¡y mejor te ligas a la gorda!

---No es cierto

---¿No? Mira hacia allá… --- los chicos giraron su cabeza y la chica "bonachona" miraba embelesada a James, cuando cruzaron miradas, ella lo saludo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

---¡Que miedo! --- mencionó Peter a lo cual aprobó Remus ---¿Te gusta eso?

---Pensé que tenias malos gustos pero eso va mas alla --- dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos como indignado --- Te dije que fueras con Carol y fueras amable y sonrieras… en lugar de eso, vas con la obesa, le ofreces comida y eso para ella es amor!

---¡Y yo como iba a saber eso!

---¿Pues que no te ves en el espejo diario? --- Potter sintió la sangre corriendo por sus venas directo a la cabeza, se contuvo en gritos y se fue pisando fuerte hacia la Torre de Gryffindor

* * *

---Buenas noches chicas … Jo agitó su mano a las Hufflepuff's antes de subir las escaleras. Lily estaba callada. Donnely asomó una vez más la cabeza hacia el comedor donde vio al osito discutiendo con Sirius. Su amiga seguía en silencio. ---¿Qué tienes?

---Nada, solo pensaba

---¿En porqué James coqueteó con Carol y con Lucy?

---¿Qué dices? Jaja… para nada --- la pelirroja quiso apresurar el paso pero a lso dos segundos se tropezó con una armadura.

---Pues Lucy me dijo que le gustaba el osito y si él le regaló tantos chocolates… puedes considerar que ya no te molestará con sus lindas palabras y regalos. --- Jo sonrió satisfecha, mencionó la contraseña una vez que estuvieron frente a la señora gorda y se fueron directo a las mesas a terminar una redacción de Transformaciones.

---¿En serio crees que a James le guste Lucy?

---No lo sé pelirroja

---¿Pero a Lucy si le gusta Potter?

---Creo que si, me dijo que le parecía adorable… como un osito

---La próxima semana es la salida a Hogsmeade¿crees que vayan juntos?

---A ver, a ver, porque tanta pregunta si a ti no te interesa Potter

---No, no… para nada, solo que… --- James entró en ese momento y las vio

---Buenas… buenas noches --- caminó a las escaleras pero se pisó las agujetas antes de llegar y tropezó, se levantó rápidamente y se fue.

---No creo que vayan juntos

---¿Cómo lo sabes?

---Solo ando adivinando apurémonos con esto que ya quiero dormir

* * *

Dos días después, el sábado por la mañana, era el segundo partido de la temporada de Quidditch. James y Sirius ya desayunaban con sus túnicas puestas, junto con Remus y Peter.

---¡Puedes dejar de comer!

---¿Qué? Ayer no me dejaste cenar y tengo hambre

---¡Pero si ya comiste avena, 5 tostadas con mermelada y ahora quieres salchichas con tocino!

---¿Y?

---Si no puedes volar por tanto peso o vomitas a medio partido, no digas que no te lo dije.

James ya no se enojaba con estos comentarios pues era totalmente normal la actitud de Sirius antes de un partido pues aún le reía el haberle quitado su puesto de buscador en el equipo.

---Buenos días chicos¿listos para el partido? --- era Jo con Lily a su lado, ambas con bufandas porque aún en Febrero, el viento arreciaba fuertemente

---Yo tengo asco

---Deberías comer para tener energía Sirius… ¡Mira al osito?

---¿Me quieres gordo?

--- ¬¬

---No seas grosero, simplemente es abrazable --- Jo tomó una mejilla de James y se la apretó suavemente

---Que graciosa

---¿Te sientes bien Remus? Te ves un poco pálido

---¿Un poco? Se ve horrible – mencionó Black con su tono huraño

--- ¬¬

---Solo estoy cansado Lily, no he dormido bien

---Tu también deberías comer y también descansar --- Donnely le sonrió y le acarició la mano

---¡Ya me voy! --- Sirius se levantó molesto

---¿Por qué?

---¡Porque! Porque a nadie… --- jaló de la mano a Jo para que solo hablaran ellos. --- Porque parece que te importan más ellos que yo

---¿Otra vez con eso?

---Es que pareciera que ellos son más interesantes o guapos o…

---Dos cosas: estas de mal humor y eres muy inseguro

---No, no lo soy… solo que me gusta más que tengas tu atención en mí que en ellos

---Eso suena bastante ególatra ¬¬

---Eh, lo siento.

--- Mira, son mis amigos al igual que tú

--- ¿Soy tu amigo?

--- Hasta donde yo me enteré, si…

--- ¿Y si fueras mi novia? --- Sirius se acercó a ella de manera pícara

---Ah, pues eso sería diferente, estaría más contigo y solo contigo.

---¿Solo mía?

--- Jaja¿para que preguntas esto? Eres demasiado "sociable" como para tener novia

---¿Pero si quisiera besarte?

--- Pues eso es diferente… aunque no me gusta ser juguete de nadie, me has creado un gusto particular a los besos --- ella se acercó más pero a unos centímetros de sus labios, se detuvo --- Es una decisión difícil

---¿Mi beso?

---Tienes que aprender a sacrificar algunas cosas… además es hora de tu partido y no queremos a uno de los golpeadores del equipo se desconcentre¡vamos! --- le tomó la mano y caminó hacia la puerta, donde toda la escuela se encaminaba para ir al estadio.

---Sirius, Terry nos quiere ya en los vestidores --- llegó James corriendo con Remus y Peter detrás. Lily ya venía con Carol y Lucy, las Hufflepuff's

---Seguro, oye James ¿Qué va a pasar hoy?

---¿De qué? --- Potter no entendió hasta ver a las chicas… el plan "Casanova" continuaba a pesar de ciertas modificaciones. --- Ah, eh… --- se giró a las niñas y con un tono rojizo en las mejillas --- Hoy hay fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor después del partido… ¿quieren ir?

---¡Claro! Carol y yo estaremos ahí --- respondió la "presa fácil" quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Potter.

---Perfecto, mi amigo pasa por ustedes a las 5 --- dijo Sirius orgulloso de su conejillo de indias.

---¿Por qué nosotras no sabíamos de la fiesta?

---Porque la acabamos de planear… te veo ahí ¿verdad?

---Seguro, suerte… --- sonrió y lo beso en la comisura de los labios. Sirius se sintió satisfecho hasta que… --- ¡Vamos Remus, siéntate a mi lado y te explico el partido! --- se acercó a Lupin y se lo llevó de la mano.

* * *

HOLA!!! Pues aquí estoy de regreso a pesar de que solo tuve un review (DE UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE!!!) Pero bueno, ya le he dicho... asi nadie me lea, me gusta mucho mi fic y me ayuda a desahogarme... y este chap es la prueba TE JURO hermanita que cualqueir parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia!!! Esto lo tenia escrito en mi cuaderno desde hace dos semanas... jaja! Como es el inconciente verdad!

Pero en fin, espero les guste ya saben que yo siempre estoy aki para lo que se les ofrezca  
Una amiga de la uni me esta dando material cursiliento asi que probablemente pronto publicare de "Un pedazo de cielo en el infierno" wiiiiiii!!!

Eso es todo por el momento, espero sepan de mi pronto!!  
BaYou!!!


	17. Burlandose de la realidad

* * *

17.

* * *

A las cinco en punto la "reunión" comenzó en la Torre de Gryffindor. Bebida y aperitivos rondaban el lugar y la música también resonaba en las paredes. La mayoría de los leones disfrutaba de amenas charlas o soltando un poco el cuerpo el ritmo q sonara. James en ese momento entro con las Hufflepuff detrás de él aunque no con muy buena cara. Sirius estaba con Peter y Remus cuando llegaron y decidió acercarse para vigilar a su pupilo en el arte de la conquista.

Lily, mientras tanto, estaba sentada junto con Jo junto con otras compañeras de casa mayores que ellas quienes hablaban sin parar de los chicos con los que salían. A decir verdad, Evans no estaba muy cómoda con aquella charla. Miró a su alrededor y observo a sus amigas Carol y Lucy detrás de James. Carol saludó a otras personas mientras que la otra chica permanecía cerca de Potter.

Lucy tomó dos empanadas de frambuesa cuando pasaron por la mesa mientras q Potter una de calabaza y una rana de chocolate previamente conjurada. Sirius se acercó a James y le susurró algo, después fue al sillón q estaba justo frente a la pelirroja y corrió a la gente de ahí… se fue disimuladamente y Potter junto con su acompañante tomaron lugar ahí, como si la idea fuera que Lily estuviera en primera fila para verlos.

Evans frunció el ceño y se volteó para otro lado.

---James, ven un momento --- el chico se levantó y fue hacia Black--- Buen trabajo --- dijo al moreno al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

---¿Qué pasó?

---¿¡Qué no viste!?

---No¿Qué cosa?

---Olvídalo… solo sigue con la gorda cerca de Lily

--- ¬¬… no tienes que ser grosero con ella, no te ha hecho nada.

---A decir verdad, el verla me provoca nauseas… ya vete con ella antes de acapare toda la comida o se coma a alguien. --- James bufó y se dio la media vuelta.

---Hola Sirius – Jackie una chica de 5º. Curso de Ravenclaw con unos magníficos ojos azules

---Hola hermosa¿en q te puedo ayudar? --- le sonrió como solía ahcerlo con una nueva conquista

---¿Quién era tu amigo?

---¿Quién?

---El chico que estuvo hace 5 segundos contigo

---¿POTTER?

---¿Se llama Potter?

---¿Para qué quieres saber?

---A una de mis amigas se le hizo lindo aunque se gordito, y viéndolo de más cerca, pues tiene razón. --- La chica volteó hacia James y le sonrió.

---¿Dices q James Potter es lindo?

---Si¿me lo presentas?

---Eh, dame un segundo…

Sirius se fue hacia una de las ventanas abiertas a tomar aire. Respiró profundamente para después regresar la vista hacia su conejillo de indias y observar la escena. Aunque el chico estaba con la gorda, había dos chicas aceptables y Jackie, una de las guapas de Ravenclaw, mirándolo interesadas, como si pensaran q James era todo un galán… Sirius había llegado a coquetear con ellas, pero ahora esas mismas chicas eran las que se andaban fijando en Potter. ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o era que su plan de "Casanova" tenía aun más alcance?

Corrió hacia el chico y lo jaló del brazo…

---Espera Sirius…

---No… tú --- dijo mirando a Lucy --- vete, no le interesas… ahí hay mucha comida, ten un poco de consuelo en ella.

Se giró con James y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

---¿Qué te pasa? No tenías porque decirle eso a Lucy…

---Claro que sí, sino nunca te la ibas a quitar de encima…

---Pero creí que…

---Cambio de planes

---¿Ahora que quieres?

---Cambio de imagen y para empezar… --- le dio un manotazo a la empanada que estaba por llevarse la boca --- Dejas de comer

---¡Que!

---VAS A DEJAR DE COMER… esa panza no ayuda con las chicas lindas

---¿Lindas?

---Tienes potencial

---¿Cómo para qué?

---Como para gustarle las chicas lindas, incluso podrías ser algo así como yo --- James permaneció callado por dos segundos, después no pudo contener la risa --- ¡No es gracioso, no a cualquier hijo de vecina le digo esto! --- Potter aumento el volumen de su carcajada, incluso se sostenía de uno de los barrotes de las camas para no caerse. ---¡DEJA DE REIRTE QUE LO DIGO EN SERIO!

---JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---Bueno, cuando termines de reírte a ver si aun quiero ayudarte a conseguir a tu pelos-rojos.

Sirius salió indignado de la habitación y bajó las escaleras¡como se atrevía a burlarse de él! Aun con el ceño fruncido miro la Sala Común buscando a Jo, fue cuando su estomago se hacía nudo. Ahí estaba ella, a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Remus¿a punto de besarlo? Corrió hasta donde estaban…

---¿Qué haces?

---¿Qué?

---¿Qué estabas haciendo?

---Nada

---¡Me niegas que te gusta!

---Sirius¿de qué hablas?

---¡De este y sus trapos viejos!

---No te entiendo…

---¡Y sigues burlándote de mí!

---Nadie se está burlando de ti… ni siquiera se a que te refieres

---Entonces dime ¿porque lo ibas a besar?

---¡Que! --- Jo se levantó abriendo sus ojos grises

---No me iba a besar… --- mencionó Lupin en un tono de voz bastante bajo

---Le estaba quitando una mancha de mermelada de su empanada con una servilleta

---¡Si claro¿Crees q me creo eso? --- Jo lo miró estupefacta…

---No necesito que me lo creas… --- se dio la media vuelta y se fue por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Sirius se quedó entre enojado y apenado¿Por qué estaba haciendo que Josephine se enojara con él por semejantes tonterías si realmente le gustaba? Giró la cabeza y vio a Remus: pálido, ojeroso, desnutrido, pobre, andrajoso¡horrible a comparación suya! A pesar de ser un Black, de familia de sangre limpia y sumamente rica, parecía que eso no era nada a comparación de un simple Lupin… se sintió mal consigo mismo y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Remus salió por el retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor y encontró en seguida a Jo, sentada sobre el alfeizar de una de las ventanas. El cielo estaba morado y la luna comenzaba a verse por encima del lago.

---¿Estas bien?

---¿Ves lo que te digo? Me gusta, pero es muy complicado estar con él.

---Yo digo que tiene miedo

---¿De qué?

---De que lo conozcan realmente y lo rechacen por ello… que lo rechacen por ser un Black no le interesa, le dolería que lo rechacen por ser Sirius… ---Jo permaneció pensando unos segundos.

---Tienes razón… --- le sonrió --- eres muy inteligente Remus --- le tomó la mano y lo sentó a su lado

---No es para tanto… además, estoy seguro de que tu también le gustas

---¿Por eso te tiene celos?

---Ja, supongo, no se… ¿Cómo puede pensar que en lugar de él, quisieras estar conmigo?

---Pues… no lo sé… --- Jo miró fijamente las pupilas ambarinas de Remus. Sin pensar se acercó hasta sus labios y le dio un solo beso tierno y corto.

Remus se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que la luna se viera en ellos y se viera aun más adorable… o eso pensó Donnely. El no sabía qué hacer o que decir… ella se adelantó dejándolo aun más sorprendido.

---¿Y si te prefiriera a ti?

* * *

HE REGRESADO A LO CURSILIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hola!!! Bueno, antes que nada, gracias a Vane y Rauida (gracias por haberte hechado los 16 seguiditos) por sus reviews, auqneu solo tuve dos, realmente meieron animo... espero tener más en este chap. AMO A REMUS!!! De verdad ya extrañaba escenas medio cursis y con besitos al menos de este tipo, y bueno creo q es porq ando como queriendo enamorarme así que ya saben que pueden esperar en los prox chaps. Y Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran si con Sirius o con Remus quieren ver a Jo... jaja, de todas maneras ya tengo unas cosillas planeadas con estos tres, pero me encnataia sbe su pinion.

Bueno los dejo porque tengo que hacer una tarea ¬¬ aunque meintras puedo escribir un pokito, AHHHHHHH!!! TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE AMOUUUUUUUR!! Jiji

BaYou!!!

PD. NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. ¡Dile adiós a tu trofeo!

* * *

**18. ¡Dile adiós a tu trofeo!

* * *

**

Ahí estaba Lily Evans por cuarta ocasión el 1º. De Septiembre en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Comenzaría su cuarto año de estudios en Hogwarts.

Miraba por todos lados, con su carrito lleno de su equipaje delante de ella, se suponía se vería con Josephine ahí quince minutos antes de que partiera el tren pero no la veía por ningún lado. A lo lejos vio a Sirius cruzando la barrera, con su hermano y su madre detrás del, aunque ellos no le hacíamos mucho caso. Los últimos días del año anterior, el joven Black se la había pasado solo y un tanto taciturno, una actitud muy extraña de su parte.

Decidió dar una vuelta más por la plataforma antes de subir sola al tren.

* * *

---Hola Rems

---Eh, hola Jo… --- el chico Lupin estaba a punto de tomar carrera para llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla de lo más normal mientras que el no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Aunque no había pasado más allá del beso el año pasado, no podía tampoco ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba Josephine y las ganas que tenía de volver a sentir sus labios.

---Creí que no llegaría, pero al fin estoy aquí… ¿cruzamos?

---Claro… --- ella puso su baúl en el mismo carrito que él y pasaron juntos hacia el otro lado.

---Se supone Lily estaría aquí esperándome¿la ves por algún lado?

---No, y tampoco veo a James --- Remus se paraba sobre las puntas de los pies para ver por encima de las cabezas de los transeúntes, pero James era muy bajito como para que su cabeza sobresaliera… --- Se desapareció todas las vacaciones, pero creo que estuvo con Sirius… no tengo idea de lo que estuvieron planeando y no sé si sea realmente bueno.

---No creo que se haya metido en problemas.

---¿Dónde estará?

---¿Me buscabas?

---¿JAMES? --- menciono muy impresionada Jo pues ya no había ningún chico gordito, bajito, detrás de lentes de fondo de botella, lleno de moronas en el pecho, no, no, no… ese era otro. James ahora estaba unos centímetros debajo de Remus y su pancita de osito había desaparecido, tenía el cabello más largo y sus gafas eran ahora más discretas dejando ver unos muy lindos ojos avellana.

---¿Esto fue lo que te hizo Sirius en todas la vacaciones?

---Si, bueno no… bueno, crecí un poco

---¿Y? --- inquirió Remus con los brazos cruzados

---Sirius me hizo cambiar mis lentes, y dejar de comer postres, y me hizo cambiar de corte de cabello y mi forma de vestir… dijo que los suéteres que teje mi abuela no son ropa de su estilo… y…

---Está tratando de hacer un clon de él

---Calma Remus, trata de entenderlo… simplemente quiere encontrar la forma de acercarse a Lily¿cierto?

---Eh, este… claro que no… no, para… para nada… yo solo quiero…

---¡Donde estabas! Llevo 15 minutos buscándote… pensé que tendría que subir sola al tren a buscar compartimiento.

---¿Lily? --- la pelirroja miró hacia el lado y vio a una persona que sabía no había visto antes pero estaba segura de quien era.

---Perdón, acabo de llegar pelirroja, no te exaltes… ¿ya viste a James?

---Eh… hola…

---Este adiós… digo, hola… ---Jo miraba divertida a ambos chicos que estaban totalmente asombrados uno del otro

---No creo que hubieras subido sola, seguro un chico te acompañaba, James lo hubiera hecho --- sonrió y le dio una vuelta a su amiga. Notablemente había crecido y su cabello no estaba tan encrespado y rebelde como usualmente se veía, y aunque lo lechosa nadie se lo quitaba, se notaba visiblemente más bonita.

---Eh, bueno… este… creo q… --- James dio pasos hacia atrás chocando con una chica, después tropezó con unos baúles tirando 2 jaulas de lechuzas y espantando un gato. Muchos se rieron.

---Yo ya… --- seguía mirando a Lily. --- Nos vemos en el tren

---Wow, se ve bien ¿no crees Lily?

---Este… si bueno¿subimos? --- tomó sus cosas pero en seguida se le cayeron.

---¿Estás bien?

---Si, vámonos

---Ok¿te vas con James, Lupin?

---Eh, creo que mejor me quedo con ustedes.

* * *

---Ya casi llegamos, creo que voy al baño antes del banquete. --- Jo se levantó y salió del compartimiento. Al darse vuelta, choco con alguien

---Perdón Jo

---No hay problema --- aún con el flequillo cubriéndole parte de los ojos, miró directamente a las pupilas de Black. Se quedaron callados y quietos.

---Oye

---Yo…

---Adelante

---No¿que ibas a decir tu Sirius?

---Eh, quería… quería pedirte una segunda oportunidad y una disculpa…

---¿Después de casi dos meses?

---Bueno… es que fue difícil darme cuenta de que tenía…

---Miedo

---Exacto --- bajó la cabeza --- Lo siento…

---Te portaste un poco infantil

---Si, un poco

---No, de hecho te portaste muy infantil. --- Sirius la miró arrepintiéndose de estar ahí, pero después ella le sonrió. --- Pero bueno, somos niños… o lo éramos, algunos maduran más rápido que otros. --- Jo intentó irse pero él la tomó del brazo.

---Entonces¿tengo otra oportunidad?

---Supongo

---Gracias --- se agachó a su mejilla y la beso lenta y tiernamente.

---Remus --- pronunció Donnely con una sonrisa. Lupin estaba detrás de ellos viéndolos. Black se separó de ella mirando fijamente al chico.

---Con permiso

---Te veo en el banquete hermosa --- acarició su rostro y se fue.

---Supongo estás feliz de haber regresado

---¡Claro! Extrañaba mucho Hogwarts --- Remus se quedó confundido.

---Eh, tú y Sirius…

---¿Qué?

---Están… ¿están juntos?

---No

---Entonces¿nosotros?

---¿Qué cosa?

---Eh… --- Remus quedaba más enredado a cada segundo. – Nada… voy a cambiarme.

* * *

El banquete había comenzado hacía media hora. Todos los comensales ingerían y engullían todo lo que su boca era capaz de soportar, pero no Lily Evans.

---¿No tienes hambre?

---A decir verdad Jo, tengo un poco de asco. --- Miró su deliciosa cena y después alzó la mirada unos lugares más a la derecha. Ahí estaban Black y Potter rodeados de media docena de chicas de 6º curso. Su estomago rugió.

---¿Quieres ir al baño?

---No, creo que mejor me voy a la Torre. – la pelirroja se levantó y se fue sin mirar de nuevo a la mesa.

---¿Porqué se va?

---Seguro está muerta de celos --- dijo Sirius aún con la sonrisa en la boca --- Ahora olvídate de ella y sigue con el plan.

---Pero Sirius…

---¿Quieres que te note o no? --- James se quedó callado, claro que quería que Evans se fijara en él, pero al paso que iba, presentía que más que nada ella terminaría odiándolo.

---Oye James, cambiaste mucho este verano --- mencionó a la chica a su lado… no sabía su nombre, de hecho no sabía el nombre de ninguna.

---Sí, creciste bastante

---Y te dejaste crecer el cabello, te ves bien.

---Seguro traes vuelta loca a tu novia

---Debe ser muy bonita

---¿De qué casa es?

---¿La conocemos?

---Si, dinos como se llama

---Eh, lo siento… me mareé un poco, creo que necesito recostarme --- se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor.

Se fue al tercer piso rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Antes de llegar con la Señora Gorda, vio a alguien sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana.

---¿Qué haces aquí?

---¿Eh? --- miró de quien se trataba y se quedó sorprendida --- Me sentía un poco mal y quise estar sola.

---Ya somos dos.

---Creí que estabas muy cómodo con Black y sus amigas

---Hablan demasiado --- James se sentó a su lado. --- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a eso… ¿y Christian?

---¿Qué?

---¿Por qué no estás con él? En el verano estuvieron juntos ¿no?

---¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿Me estuviste espiando?

---¡No! Yo solo… Sirius me dijo… él…

---Lo que haga o no con mi vida es mi asunto --- estaba dispuesta a irse pero antes él le tomó la mano

---Espera, no quise decir eso, era una simple pregunta --- Lily se quedó quieta y callada aún con su mano entre la de James.

---¡Porque demonios te largas! Así nunca vas a conquistar a una chica y mucho menos lograras que esa pelos-rojos ande tras de… ¡hola Lily!

---Buenas noches --- mencionó molesta arrebatándole el brazo y se dio la media vuelta.

---¡Ups! Si me hubieras dicho que ibas directamente sobre la presa… --- aún esto lo escuchó Lily así que aceleró el paso y desapareció tras el retrato.

---Sirius, deja de hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto

---¡Pues es que debes verlo así!

---Te equivocas, Lily es una persona, al igual que todas las chicas.

---Pero si lo ves así, te quedas solo… creo que debo darte un espejo para Navidad. --- Todo Gryffindor regresaba del banquete e ingresaba ala Torre poco a poco. Jo venía con Remus platicando simplemente, al verlos se acercaron por detrás de Black.

---¡Las chicas son como un trofeo! Entre más lindas, más grande es el premio y entre mejor el premio, más respeto, más admiradoras y más popularidad ganas… es lo que se le podría llamar NEGOCIO REDONDO

---¿En serio somos negocio redondo Sirius? --- el volteó lentamente hacia atrás donde Josephine lo miraba con mala cara

---No quise decir eso… tú no eres eso, eres una chica linda con sentimientos y…

---Si planeas tener un trofeo más en tu vitrina, no cuentes conmigo --- sin decir más se dio la media vuelta, Remus estaba a punto de seguirla pero… --- Lo siento Lupin, pero no me apetece ver a ninguno de su género en estos momentos.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAA!!! Bueno, bueno... ya casi salgo de la escuelaaaaaaaaa!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eso es genial!!! Y más genial por que mis Pumas hermosos pasaron a la final del futbol!!! DALE DALE DALE OOOOOOOOOOH!!! JAJAJAJA!!! Perdon, tenía que decirlo ahora si, espero les guste mucho este chap, jaja, siento que cada vez esto se parece a mis fics tradicionales en fin. Dejen reviews largos porfa! Quiero seguir escribiendo, no por mi, sino porque a ustedes les guste...bueno, con que me dejen reviews yo sere feliz :)

Espero tener mas produccion ahora que deje de ir a la escuela, así qeu no desesperen, no tardare en publicar de nuevo los kiero!!1 Y gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios y lindas palabras... va para ustedes!!!


	19. Un beso en la mejilla

* * *

19.

* * *

---Josephine…

---Vámonos Lily --- Donnely agarró su amiga del brazo y salieron del Gran Comedor

---Jo, espera…

---A veces, algunas personas pueden ser tan molestas

---Eso no sería si me hablaras

---¿Escuchas un zumbido? Seguro un insecto anda cerca

---¡Podrías hacerme caso! --- gritó Sirius poniéndose delante de ellas y cerrándoles el camino.

---No --- dijo tajante y siguió caminando a los invernaderos.

---¿Por qué te haces la difícil? --- se dijo a si mismo aunque James lo alcanzó a escuchar al bajar de las escaleras del vestíbulo.

---Porque le importas

---Jajaja, miren quien me está dando clases sobre chicas.

---No son clases ni consejos Sirius, es sentido común. Si fueras un chico más, ella habría ignorado lo que dijiste del "negocio redondo".

--Aja, claro… vete a comer que eso es lo que haces mejor --- James suspiró resignado de que esa era la manera de Black de decir tienes razón y se dio la media vuelta. --- Aunque creo que tienes razón… mmmm… ¡James, espera!

Entro de nuevo al Gran Comedor y buscó a Potter por la mesa de Gryffindor. Antes de encontrarlo, cruzó mirada con al menos media docena de niñas a las que les sonreía encantadoramente o les guiñaba el ojo. Cuando llegó con el chico, reparó que ahí también se encontraba Lupin.

---Oye, tal vez estés en lo cierto respecto a Jo… tal vez le importo DEMASIADO y la hice sentir mal con mi comentario

---Josephine es demasiado lista como para darse cuenta del tipo de chico que eres Black

---¿Y me podrías decir de que "tipo" soy, Lupin?

---Del tipo que no se preocupa por nadie más excepto por si mismo.

---Pues gracias a eso, la gente me quiere y se da cuenta de que existo

---Es por eso que no te mereces a Jo, ella vale más de lo que tú crees

---Ella vale tanto que me merece, yo si soy digno de que me escoja--- Remus se levantó sobre la mesa y se aventó hacia Sirius. Todos los presentes giraron su atención hacia los chicos. Remus era aún más alto que Black pero sin duda era éste el que tenía cuerpo para mantenerse en una pelea.

---¡Esperen, sepárense… tienen que tranquilizarse! --- James intentó ponerse en medio de ellos pero lo único que consiguió fue que un puñetazo de Black fuera a dar a su ojo y lo tumbara.

---¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que están haciendo! --- la profesora McGonagall se abrió paso entre la multitud pero a pesar de sus gritos los otros dos seguían forcejeando. Con un movimiento de varita, ambos chicos fueron empujados hacia atrás pocos metros en direcciones contrarias. ---¿Peleando como muggles?

---Profesora…

---No quiero oír ni una palabra en este momento… los tres están castigados y los quiero inmediatamente en mi oficina.

---¿Yo que hice? --- inquirió Potter ya con el ojo un tanto hinchado

* * *

---Bien, explíquense --- miró a los tres chicos: James con un ungüento verde alrededor del ojo amoratado, Remus con el mismo ungüento en una herida en el labio y Sirius con una especie de tapón en la nariz sangrante. --- Señor Lupin¿quiere empezar?

---Pues… me molesté porque Sirius insultó a una compañera

---¡Yo no hice eso!

---Señor Black baje la voz

---¡Entonces como le llamas decirle idiota y fácil a una chica!

---No le permito ese vocabulario Señor Lupin.

---¡Yo nunca diría eso de alguien y mucho menos de Josephine!

---Pues si dijiste que las chicas eran negocio redondo, te puedo creer lo que sea

---Callate… --- Sirius se andaba levantando de su asiento cuando Minerva por segunda ocasión ocupo su varita para detenerlos

---¡Parecen salvajes y no estudiantes!

---Pero…

---¡Silencio! No se que problema tengan ustedes dos pero quiero que los arreglen en este momento, el colegio no es campo de batalla… tendrán que ayudar al Sr. Filch a limpiar el salón de trofeos durante esta semana y a la siguiente pelea o duelo o discusión y los expulso. --- miró tanto a Sirius como Remus quienes intercambiaban miradas nada amigables y después observó a James que no había dicho palabra aún. ---¿Sr. Potter?

---¿Si?

---¿Usted que tuvo que ver en la pelea?

---Que intenté separarlos…

---Pero no pudo --- gruño Sirius

---Y me pegaron

---Al menos veo que en alguien existe un poco de cordura… bien, creo que usted puede irse y ustedes dos se quedaran hasta que hayan arreglado su problema.

---No creo que lo arreglen. --- James se levantó y miró a la profesora --- Les gusta la misma chica.

Potter salió tranquilo de la habitación mientras dejaba atrás los gritos de "¡TE GUSTA JO!" y a un Sirius tratando de ahorcar a Remus. Llegó al invernadero 4 en unos minutos y entró. La profesora Finn aún no llegaba así que tomó su lugar con la mirada de todos sobre su ojo morado y sus lentes chuecos en las manos.

---¿Qué habrá pasado?

---No lo sé, y no es asunto nuestro Jo

---Si lo es pelirroja porque el osito es nuestro amigo y tal vez tu próximo novio

---No lo creo…

---Deberías ir allá y darle unos besitos en su ojo, te aseguroq eu se curaría en dos segundos y…

---Jo, basta

---Si tu lo dices--- alzó los hombros, sonrió y fue hacia James.

---¡Uy! Esta muy feo ese golpe… ¿Qué pasó?

---Sirius me pegó

---¿Qué?... ¿Por qué haría algo así?

---Por ti. --- respondió un poco de mal humor y mirándola finalmente

---Este… Jajaja… ¿Por qué por mí?

---Porque se empezó a pelear con Remus, intenté separarlos pero solo me gané un golpe.

---Eh… vale… --- Donnely se dio la media vuelta. Definitivamente no quería saber porque se estaban peleando ellos dos… al menos no en ese momento.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la cena y ninguno de los dos chicos se había aparecido en alguna de las clases, ni siquiera en clase de Transformaciones, que solía ser la materia más difícil y la maestra más exigente, la Profesora McGonagall. Lo más extraño fue que Josephine no dejaba de sentir la mirada penetrante y un tanto dura de la profesora y no sabía bien la razón. Se quedó callada durante la cena. De regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor vio a Remus sentado en ene alfeizar de una de las ventanas mientras que Sirius, en el lado contrario de la habitación, sentado en una de las butacas más cercanas al fuego.

---¿Vas a hablar con ellos? --- preguntó a Lily una vez enterada de la pelea y la OBVIA razón de ésta.

---No se… ¿y si nada mas hago que se peleen más?

---Eres demasiado lista para que eso pase… ve, te espero en la habitación. --- sonrieron ambas y se separaron. Primero iría con Sirius.

---¿Estás feliz?

--¿Qué? Ah… eres tú…

---Si, soy yo

---¿Solo me hablas para burlarte de mi? Aprovecha, nunca me había visto tan espantoso

---A veces ese enorme ego y orgullo te hacen ver peor, no te preocupes.

---¿Nunca te cansaras de recordármelo, verdad?

---No, no me agradan los chicos que son así… tal vez quiero que cambies eso para que que le caigas mejor a la gente y tengas mas amigos

---O tal vez quieres que cambie porque te gusto

---Jaja, tal vez…

---¿Quieres saber porque tengo esta nariz de tomate?

---No

---Por ti

---Sirius…

---Porque me importas demasiado como para que estés con cualquiera

---¿Y tú que eres? No creo que pertenezcas a la realeza ni nada parecido

---No, pero yo… --- Jo lo calló con un sencillo beso en los labios.

---Ya no hables, hechas a perder lo bueno que tienes… buenas noches.

---Buenas noches princesa --- besó su mejilla y la dejo levantarse del sillón. La siguió con la mirada y no le gustó lo que vio, se había ido con Lupin.

---Uno en el ojo, otro la nariz¿y tú? --- Remus la miró --- Ah, la boca… déjame decirte que esa herida no te favorece

---No fue mi culpa

---¿Entonces de quien?

---Del idiota de Black empezó a decir…

---Alabanzas a sí mismo, insultos a los demás… eso no es raro, no sé porque te sorprende. --- Remus no dijo nada --- Lo que si me gustaría saber es por qué faltaron el resto del día a clases

---McGonagall nos tuvo en su oficina hasta que nos disculpamos --- se frotó la muñeca y fue cuando Jo la vio, tenía como marcas de cuerdas

---¡Jaja, no me digas que tuvo que amarrarlos!

---Creo que si no lo hubiera hecho, alguno de los dos estaría en la enfermería

---Jaja… o ambos

---Tal vez…--- Remus al fin sonrió aunque no por mucho pues la herida se abría

---Espero te recuperes pronto… --- tomó su muñeca y dejo un beso en su muñeca lastimada y después otro sobre la herida de su labio

---Oye… --- le tomó la mano --- Gracias… --- beso su otra mejilla y la observó profundamente con sus ojos ambarinos. Jo sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Agarró camino hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Escaleras arriba, Lily encontró en el primer rellano a James jugando con sus pulgares.

---¿Qué haces aquí?

---Eh… escondiéndome

---¿Escondiéndote… de qué?

---Una chica de quinto… me ha estado siguiendo desde hace 3 días y ya no puedo.

---Deberías decírselo simplemente

---Pero… Sirius discutiría conmigo si hago eso

---Si, pero a él no le molesta que la chicas lo persigan ¿o si? --- James negó con la cabeza agachada. Lily se sentó a su lado --- Oye, deberías ser tú y no tratar de imitarlo

---Se que he cambiado mi aspecto, y de verdad la gente también ha cambiado conmigo... ya nadie se burla de que sea el gordo tragón, ni el antisocial ni nada… y todo eso ha sido por Sirius.

---Creo que te ves genial y… --- Lily se percató de sus palabras y se sonrojó --- Bueno… eh, quiero decir que si tú te sientes bien, eso verán los demás…

---Tú también te ves genial. --- Evans se sonrojó aún más… se levantó rápidamente para seguir su camino. James la imitó.

---Olvídate de Black, es confianza en ti mismo, solo eso… atreverse a cosas a pesar del miedo y sin importar lo que dirán los demás.

---¿Algo como esto? --- James se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta tenerla contra la pared.

---¿Qué haces?

---Atreviéndome a cosas… --- acercó su cabeza a la de ella… le dio un beso en el oído… después en el cuello… en la mejilla… y…

---Ay no… creo que interrumpo… --- Jo iba subiendo las escaleras pero al ver la escena se dio la media vuelta. Lily se tornó del mismo color que su cabello y solo atinó a seguir subiendo los escalones corriendo. James se cubrió el rostro y respiró profundamente…

---¿Acabaron?

---Puedes subir Josephine… --- la chica se giró lentamente

---¿Y Lily?

---Supongo que ya está en su cama --- el silencio se hizo unos segundos, después la morena miró a Potter divertida

---Parece que eres mejor de lo que ella te creía.

---¿Por qué dices eso?

---Casi se deja besar ¿no?

James sonrió para si mismo. Lily Evans tenía razón, todo se trataba de confianza en uno mismo… creer que eres capaz de todo.

---Esto fue demasiado para mí… --- Jo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro --- Creo que me voy a desmayar… --- después todo se puso negro.

* * *

T. T eN LA DESGRACIA TOTAL!!!!!! AHORA SI NADIE ME LEYO!!!

Bueno, solo quise escribri porq me sentí inspirada a pesar de que nadie se digno a leer mi trabajo y esfuerzo.

Feliz TODO!!!


	20. Así son las cosas

* * *

20.

* * *

---Bienvenido… no creí que te fueras a desmayar en serio

---¿Qué paso?

---Pues básicamente besaste a Lily y después te desmayaste

---¿Y ella vio eso?

---Eh… no…

---Perfecto… --- se incorporó lentamente. ---Podrías… no cuentes esto a nadie por favor¿si?

---Mmmmm… --- se acercó a su rostro sonriendo--- Seguro osito

---¿Qué están haciendo? --- preguntó Remus bastante sorprendido. A los pocos segundos se escucharon otros pasos subiendo la escalinata era Sirius. Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo.

---Buenas noches chicos --- se dio la vuelta moviendo su larga cabellera negra y se fue tarareando una canción suave.

---¿Qué hacías con Jo?

---¿Por qué estaban solos?

---¿Nos puedes explicar algo James?

---Solo hablábamos… --- intentó subir hacia su habitación pero ambos lo detuvieron.

---¿De que?

---¿De nosotros?

---No, de mí… y de Lily¿me podrían soltar ahora?

---Lo siento James --- se disculpó Lupin mientras que Black solo resopló y volvió a bajar a la Sala Común.

---Vale… me voy a dormir.

* * *

---Buenos días osito --- Jo bajó feliz como todos los días y saludo a James antes de salir de la sala Común. Lily venía justo detrás de ella.

---Hola  
---Hola… --- James tenía una par de libros y pergaminos en las manos pero al verla se le cayeron de las manos

---Eh… me voy a desayunar

---Seguro, adiós… --- Lily, completamente roja salió por el retrato dejando a James bastante torpe…

--¿Te ayudo James? --- se acercó una chica de quinto de linda sonrisa y se agachó para recoger sus cosas

---Gracias… --- ella le guiño el ojo después de levantar sus pergaminos y salió de la Torre.

---Empezando con el pie derecho, bien Potter… tal vez hoy puedas acercarte un poco más a Lily, eso si te abrochar bien las agujetas y no te tropiezas.

---Para que lo sepas, ayer la bese

---¿En serio? --- se dio la media vuelta antes de salir alzando una ceja --- Me sorprendes... supongo sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora

---¿Qué cosa?

---Ignorarla, ponle más atención a cualquier otra chica que a ella…no resistirá y gritará que de menos la mires. --- se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se fue aun con el cabello mojado y haciéndolo lucir muy bien.

James suspiró pensando si estaba bien seguir haciéndole caso a Sirius pero cada vez q comenzaba a arrepentirse, veía como el joven Black lograba alguna victoria en el plano amoroso, era muy popular con la mayoría de la gente y nunca le decían NO. Bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Remus, a los cinco minutos Sirius se le acercó y le susurró unas palabras. Dos minutos después, Potter había cambiado de lugar y estaba sentada con una chica de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso.

---Espero que nos vaya bien en la temporada de Quidditch, el equipo es bueno

---No has visto el nuestro este año, tenemos un buscador excelente… tal vez ganemos este año la copa

_---Mientras hablas, acércate poco a poco a, mira sus labios y termina en un susurro en su oído--- _Esa era la voz de Sirius desde su cabeza

---Eso… --- se acercó --- esta… --- se acercó aun más… --- por ver…

---¡Ah!

---¡Lo siento! --- había movido la mano para acariciarle el hombro pero en su lugar había tirado un vaso de jugo de calabaza sobre la falda de la chica. --- Perdón, soy un torpe…

---No hay problema

---No lo vi… ten, toma una servilleta

---Tengo que ir a cambiarme --- la chica se levantó dejando la mano extendida de James con la servilleta…

* * *

---Tirar jugo antes del susurro… que inteligente

---No lo hice a propósito --- James hablaba con los dientes muy apretados. Estaban en clase de pociones.

---No, lo sé… es que tienes esa maldita costumbre de no poder hacer nada bien.

---¿Quieres dejarme de hacer sentir como basura?

---Si te queda el saco…

---Oye James… --- era una chica rubia de Gryffindor --- ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi poción?

---Eh…

---Hazlo --- murmuró Sirius

---Pero ni siquiera puedo hacer la mía

---A ella no le importa eso… ¡ve! --- y lo empujo.

Dos minutos después, una pequeña explosión se escuchó en la mazmorra. Todas las miradas se posaron en una nube verde que bloqueaba la segunda fila. James estaba en el suelo, con los ojos un poco llorosos… cuando la niebla se disipó vio a una nueva Ravenclaw: ahora con la piel del mismo color que la nube que la había cubierto y un fino pelo creciéndole de los oídos.

---¡AH! --- la chica se tapó las orejas como si con eso dejara de crecer . Todos soltaron una carcajada ahogando asi los gritos de la Ravenclaw.

---¡Tranquila Srita. Benson, la señora Pomfrey le ayudara… solo ya no grite! --- el Profesor salió con la chica rumbo a la enfermería dejando al grupo aun con la carcajada en boca.

---Creo que a ella no podrás susurrarle ni una sola palabra… todo el pelo te llenara la boca antes de que digas algo --- Black lo miró con indiferencia y se acercó al escritorio a dejar su botella con poción.

---Te dije que no sabía nada… y aún así me obligaste

---No te puse la varita en la cabeza ¿o si? --- recogió sus cosas y salió de la mazmorra. James seguía en el suelo, con un poco de poción en las manos.

---Levántate… --- Remus le extendió la mano --- No deberías dejar que te hable así, o que te haga sentir así

---¿Así como?

---Así como te sientes ahora --- Lupin lo miró con tristeza y se fue. ¿Acaso ser licántropo le daba vista especial? La verdad era que James se sentía como el primer día de clases, feo, gordo, aburrido, torpe, tonto… patético.

* * *

---Bien, parece que te salvaste de tu ridículo gracias a un accidente de un Slytherin en clase de Transformaciones… hizo que medía clase le crecieran los dientes de enfrente y e saliera cola de conejo… a uno hasta le crecieron los pies y le salieron bigotes.

---¿Qué quieres? --- estaban en los terrenos. James estaba sentado junto con Lupin y otro chico estudiando para un examen de encantamientos que tendrían la tarde siguiente.

---Escuché que Carolyn quiere algo contigo… me lo confió una de sus amigas hace unos minutos.

---¿Algo? No entiendo…

---¿Es tan difícil entender que le gustas?

---¿Por qué habría de gustarle? Nunca me ha hablado, de hecho era de las chicas que más se burlaba de mí en primero, en segundo y en tercero.

---Pues parece que ha cambiado, dale una oportunidad… y no lo arruines --- se levantó Sirius y se fue a un grupo de chicas que llevaba mirando desde que había salido del castillo.

---¿Porque sigo haciéndole caso? --- se dijo a si mismo y respiró profundo. Cuando se levantó vio a la chica venir directo hacia él.

---Hola James

---Hola…

---¿Estudiando?

---Si, tengo algunos problemas con los hechizos convocadores

---No lo creo, últimamente las chicas te siguen más.

---No hablo de eso…

---Oye¿te importaría que camináramos un poco?

---Eh, necesito seguir practicando

---Solo un momento… --- le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia ella mientras comenzaba a caminar. Finalmente él cedió y comenzaron su andanza por la orilla del lago ---Siempre me pregunto si el calamar no se sentirá solo en el lago

---No lo creo, hay muchas más criaturas acuáticas además del calamar gigante

---¿En serio? --- James no pudo evitar pensar que la chica había sonado como una incrédula e inocente niña de cinco años.

---Carolyn… ¿no querías hablar del Calamar, o si?

---Pues no… solo que… bueno, me he portado un poco grosera contigo últimamente

---los últimos tres años

---Eh si… y quería pedirte una disculpa.

---Supongo te levantaste el día de hoy pensando que podríamos ser amigos y…

---Y me gustas --- se acercó sin previo aviso al chico a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

---¿E… en… en serio?

---Si, eres un chico muy lindo, ojala lo hubiera visto antes…

---Antes cuando… ¿cuando era gordo?

---Eras adorable aún entonces… pero ahora lo eres más… --- se acerco un poco más.

---Y yo… --- Sirius le diría en ese momento que tomara control de la situación así que comenzó a caminar hacía ella, manteniendo la misma distancia entre sus cabezas… pero no vio una piedra.

---¡AHHHH! --- ambos cayeron, ella debajo de él.

---¡LO SIENTO! --- James se puso en pie torpemente y el extendió la mano. Al levantarse vieron que habían caído en un lodazal y ella estaba cubierta de fango. --- ¡CAROLYN, PERDON!

---¡Eres un tonto!

---Oye, no fue mi intención… --- sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció, la misma que había ofrecido en la mañana pero de nueva cuenta la rechazaron.

---No quiero nada.

---¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

---¡No me sigas! --- y se fue dando pisadas fuertes.

* * *

---¡En serio no puedes hacer nada bien!

---¡Fue un accidente!

---¡Asi solo vas a lograr que todas las chicas crean que eres PATETICO! Y sabes que… ¡VAN A TENER RAZON!

---¡CALLATE!

---Hasta Lily se dará cuenta de la persona que eres y te botara como caldero viejo… ¡Y ESO ME VA A DAR MUCHO GUSTO!

---¡ERES UN IDIOTA! --- y soltó un puñetazo. Sirius cayó en su cama y se quedó callado. Remus y Peter aun no llegaba a la habitación así que nadie mas dijo nada, simplemente James salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Bajó a la Sala Común, la cual extrañamente estaba vacía. Sin dudarlo, se fue a una de las butacas, y la separo de la pared. Ahí había un hueco… metió la mano y sacó un par de ranas de chocolate. Abrió una y se la comió de un solo bocado

---¿Estas desesperado o solo tienes hambre? --- estaba con la segunda rana en la boca cuando miro que tenía compañía. Lily estaba con un libro en el brazo y su mochila en el hombro, seguro regresaba de la biblioteca.

---Eh… yo… --- seguro arruinaría fuera lo que fuera a pasar como lo había hecho con cada chica en el día. --- Estaba muy enojado y necesitaba un momento para respirar.

---Deberías comer lo que quisieras y dejar de escuchar a Sirius con eso de su "dieta mágica" a base de jugo de calabaza.

---Tal vez… tengas razón --- se sentó en el sillón y se tragó el ultimo pedazo de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

---Te ves triste

---No me siento yo últimamente.

---Deberías intentar dejar de escuchar a tu amigo…

---Tal vez tengas razón… de nuevo… gracias.

---No hay de que… me voy a dormir--- tratando de contener el rubor en sus mejillas subió unos escalones pero al escuchar una nueva voz se quedo quieta escuchando.

---Señor Potter veo que está aún despierto --- el cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió dejando pasar a la Profesora McGonagall y a Casie, la accidentada de Pociones.

---Solo me quede… nada, ya me iba a dormir

---Usted debería hacer lo mismo Srita. Benson y recuerde no comer nada verde por el resto de la semana.

---Si, Profesora

---Buenas noches. --- se fue. La chica se acercó hasta James

---¿Qué hacías aquí?

---Eh… --- Sirius iba a comenzar a hablar dentro de su cabeza pero una segunda voz supero la de Black: _confianza en ti mismo… atrévete a cosas a pesar del miedo y sin importar lo que dirán los demás. _---Te estaba esperando

---¿En serio?

---Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberte mandado a la enfermería

---Eres muy dulce --- Lily escuchó silencio seguidos de un sonido de labios. Después de todo, James Potter era un mentiroso.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno heme aquí de regreso esto de las vacaciones sí que ayuda para la producción literaria. Bueno, me da gusto ver reviews, jajajaja… y bueno, ya me di cuenta de que si no los tengo es porque les da flojera ¬¬ vale, vale… con un simple hola me basta, dejare de pedir reviews largos.**

**Ahora, tengo una respuesta para un comentario singular que me dejaron en el ultimo chap.**

Hola innombrable! Me tomo por sopresa un review tan largo, Jajaja, de hecho me emocione pero cuando lo leí, me di cuenta de lo que hablaba realmente. Para empezar, nunca pensaría que me odian, eso sería muy… muy paranoico o esquizofrénico y hasta el momento, no soy ninguna de las dos.

Segundo, te doy la razón en algo. Este fic comenzó en las vacaciones de verano de este año. Me pareció una idea TOTALMENTE nueva y diferente y de todos los fics sobre merodeadores que he leído ninguno se le parecía. Escribí los primeros cinco capítulos antes de entrar a la escuela y era genial! Me encantaba la fórmula, escribía sobre la marcha y lo que se me ocurría era lo que quedaba ese mismo día publicado. Pero comencé mi segundo año en la universidad y realmente sentí que me estanque en esta historia por todas las presiones. Si, creo que el triangulo amoroso ha tenido más protagonismo que los mismos James y Lily, y yo ya me había dado cuenta… pero de eso a decir que decaí, creo que hay gran diferencia y si crees que leerme es una obligación, bueno, será tu decisión si lo continuas o no.

Tercero, es muy respetable tu opinión al igual que la de todos… como dicen " no somos monedita de oro para caer bien a todos". No me ofendí aunque creo que si fue un poco duro tu comentario. Pero bueno… así es este asunto.

**Ojala y todos estén bien y ojala les guste este chap y espero "mejorar" JAJAJAJA  
FELICES TODOOOOOOOOOO!!!**


End file.
